<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlas Rising by QuilWhitefang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420104">Atlas Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilWhitefang/pseuds/QuilWhitefang'>QuilWhitefang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Anti-Hero, Castles, Death, Demons, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Healers, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Rating: M, Renaissance Era, Revenge, Romance, Villains, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilWhitefang/pseuds/QuilWhitefang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When do you stop reaching for power? Once you've become a god? Atlas's life started out in poverty, fighting to protect those he loved. But when all was lost and dragged across kingdoms, he found himself in a prison. The only ones he can blame is those who took away those he loved and left him seeking vengeance or lost in the once ideal of it. For no matter how many crowns he may topple or rivers of blood and bodies he would have to cross, to Atlas he would never stop clawing his way to the top. Atlas decided he would do whatever it would take to change his destiny and twist the fate of the whole realm in the process. He would become a king that legends never fade from the history of the realm. After all 'King' Atlas has quite a nice sound to it, don't you think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas collapsed to the damp cold floor, blood dripped from his mouth. Slowly he raised up to his hands and knees, muscles aching and shaking in strain. Harsh laughter echoed around him as his golden eyes slowly opened gazing down at the rough stone of the prison cell. Covered in dirt, dried blood and gods know what. Atlas slowly turned his head, his long black hair swept across the floor as he shifted to glance back over his shoulder at the guards who stood in the cell door mocking him and one spat on the floor next to Atlas.<br/>"Enjoy your new home. Won't be long till you join the rest of your kind." One of the guards sneered as the prison cell door slammed shut and locked into place. As the group of guards walked away Atlas slowly lifted to kneel as his eyes swept over the many cells packed with prisoners, much too many clinging to life.<br/>"Yet another one from Eternoro Kingdom." A woman breathed, leaned up against the wall a few feet away from Atlas to his right. His cold gaze fell on her defensively. The woman had fiery red hair, deep smoky brown eyes and her skin a cool umber tone. She was dressed like the rest of the prisoners, in dusty grey cotton pants and shirt worn down and torn around the legs and hems. The woman paused as she looked over his expression and frowned slightly. "A look like that can get you killed around here." She said gently as her brows drew together in concern.<br/>"I don't need advice." Atlas breathed looking away from the woman as he forced himself to his feet swaying unsteady.<br/>“What crime did you commit then to be thrown down here with the elderly and sick of the Eternoro people? You look fit and healthy.” The woman asked carefully as her gaze passed over Atlas slowly.<br/>“I killed a group of Valoaura soldiers when they attacked and raided the village I’m from.” Atlas said bitterly.<br/>“So you protected your village, how honorable.” The woman said seriously as she folded her arms to her chest trying to warm herself from the damp cold of the prison.<br/>“No. Everyone is dead. Everything was burnt down.” Atlas said sharply, his voice shaking. A silence falling over the cell and the ones near by closely listening.<br/>“How much of your kingdom’s has been taken for Valoaura? It has been many years since I’ve seen the light outside.” The woman asked gently.<br/>“There is all but one place Valoaura hasn’t taken my people as slaves. The castle. Because the king rather please Valoaura and hide away then save his people and a dying kingdom.” Atlas hissed as his eyes narrowed to a glare before his golden eyes moved to the woman’s stunned face.<br/>“I had no idea that your King was willingly... well what about the other Kingdoms?” She asked quickly, trying to better the subject.<br/>“The other Kingdoms?” Atlas repeated a dark smirk slowly forming on his lips as his voice shifted into a sneer. “Why worry about one Kingdom when they profit just as much from our downfall and death.” Atlas slowly frowned as he drew a deep sigh watching her face twist to a sorrowful expression. “This is simply how things are...” Atlas said a bit calmer meeting her tear filled gaze.<br/>“I’m very sorry for what it’s worth.” The woman whispered as she lowered her gaze to the floor.<br/>“What is your name?” Atlas asked carefully as he watched her closely for a few moments.<br/>“Amber.” The woman responded as she slowly raised to her feet. “And your name?” Amber asked gently. Atlas paused watching her approach and he hesitated for a few moments.<br/>“My name is Atlas.” He said evenly watching her eyebrows rise.<br/>“Atlas like the ancient god Eternoro mainly worships?” Amber questioned as she leaned in to Atlas a bit closer to study him.<br/>“Mmn. I’m not religious in any way but I suppose I do share the name.” Atlas shrugged slightly.<br/>“You share the name with the god of death and darkness. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with the name of one of the gods before...it’s rather unheard of.” Amber rambled.<br/>“My parents were a bit unusual. But it’s just a name, there is no importance to it.” Atlas sighed as his golden eyes drifted to the darkest part of the cell where the shadows hung thick like a blanket. He could sense a presence there but was too dark to make out if anyone was back there.<br/>“Well you also have golden eyes. That’s a trait that hasn’t been seen in the Eternoro Kingdom for hundred years. You’re definitely not like anyone else.” Amber said seriously, her brows drawing together in concern. “I heard stories about the ancestry of those with golden eyes.”<br/>“It’s something that runs in my family. Please don’t go pulling strings of folklore to every little thing about me.” Atlas sighed. “Why do you even want to know so much about me? I’m a stranger stuck here just the same as you.” Atlas questioned evenly.<br/>“Gives me something interesting to do.” Amber shrugged as she smiled warmly. “Besides you are answering my questions so of course I’ll ask more.” She said with a slight chuckle.<br/>“Well I’ve said all there is to it. I don’t care for stories or religion. I think it’s best I settle down and rest.” Atlas said with a tired sigh before slowly walking towards the darkness of the back wall.<br/>“You should come rest by me, the old man doesn’t take too well to others in his space.” Amber called to Atlas as he walked away from her.<br/>“I’ll take my chances.” Atlas said, rolling his eyes slightly as he started to think she let her imagination run wild a bit with all her ranting about things almost lost to time. Atlas slowly slid down the damp wall with a tired and whispered groan as he pulled his legs close so he could rest his forehead on his knees. For a few moments the darkness around him felt safe and comforting and the silence a welcomed change from the last few days he had gone through. Atlas jolted slightly as a tired and elderly voice pulled him back to the present.<br/>"The aura that burns in you is strong. But will you put it to use?” The man breathed, turning his head to look at Atlas. Atlas paused once his eyes fell on the elderly man. The frizzy dulled viridian and peppered with grey hair ended at the man's shoulders. His face shadowed with weathered wrinkles like tree rings. The man's very presence was like staring at an ancient tome full of secrets and power. His eyes were what made Atlas freeze as he gazed into the inky abyss, Atlas couldn't recall ever meeting someone with solid black eyes.<br/>"You're a witch doctor?" Atlas carefully asked. His kingdom knew of the great power the remaining clan of theirs held, with great healing and offers made at a price in balance with what was wanted.<br/>"Does it matter where I'm from? We are the same." The man said calmly, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smirk. Atlas titled his head slightly unsure exactly what this man meant.<br/>"Tell me Atlas, what is it that you desire?" The man asked smoothly leaning in slowly to Atlas till all his face was inches from him. Atlas found himself unable to tear his eyes from the depths of the man's as his breathing caught. Many things came to his mind with a question like that but the hate that bubbled up to the surface, raw and dangerous drowned out all his other desires.<br/>"My desire? It's more than that. It's what I will do. I will kill King Vincent Whitefang of Valoaura." Atlas said darkly watching the man's mouth curve into a smile.<br/>"I was right to think you're different." The man chuckled as his eyes moved off Atlas and to the cell door.<br/>"Every night they come and attack us. You must be patient till the time is right. What is needed is knowledge on where to find the king for when the time is right." The man said smoothly, his voice having a wispy echo to it. Atlas frowned following the old man's gaze to the cell door in thought.<br/>"How do I have the power to fight? Is that something you will help me with?" Atlas asked lifting the chains bound to his wrists, the runes glinting in the dim light that locked away his magic.<br/>"All in time will you discover what all needs to be done." The man said calmly looking back to Atlas. Atlas slumped back against the wall, his eyes heavy from days without sleep and his body felt past its limit.<br/>"Best you rest before you drop out cold." The man said softly, pulling Atlas down to his side, resting his head on his leg. Atlas knew he was too exhausted to refuse, and something about this man drew him in closer as if he looked hard enough he would see something more.<br/>Atlas woke to screaming and sobbing, prisoners laying out of the floor as guards flooded the cells violently attacking. As their cell door swung open a group of guards entered, smirking down at them as the woman from early was grabbed by two of them as they began to kick her laughing. Four approached Atlas and the old man, their faces twisted into smirks.<br/>"Let's make sure we make the new one extra welcome." One chucked as they all grabbed Atlas dragging him to the center of the cell as they kicked and punched, holding him up by his arms. Atlas struggled feeling the air leave his lungs as one of the guards connected a stronger punch to his stomach than he had expected coughing hard as he tried to suck in air between. The guards laughter echoed around him as his teeth gritted trying to hold back from doing something he would regret. His body numb and hurting as he hung on wondering if they were going to let up.<br/>"This one is stubborn, doesn't cry or beg like the rest." One of the guards breathed frustrated as they tossed Atlas down hard to the floor. "We should take him to receive more punishment." The guards debated softly around Atlas as he shifted on the floor his golden eyes slowly opening in a glare looking down at the cuffs on his hands. His brows grew together in concentration as he slammed his hands down to the floor watching the shadows come to life grabbing onto one guard as more hands formed twisting his arms till the sound of bones cracked and Atlas looked up as the shadow hand clamped down on the guards neck as he began to choke. The rest of the group staggered back in alarm as they began to panic looking down to Atlas in shock. The screaming of the prisoners began to fade as all attention was pulled to Atlas.<br/>"How is he able to use magic through the runes!" One of the guards yelled pointing to Atlas. "Restrain him now!" As the group around Atlas grabbed him, yanking him to his feet. Their faces paled as the comrade didn't fall free. Atlas felt the pommel of the sword connect with his temple before his vision blurred and everything went dark.</p><p>Atlas slowly opened his golden eyes blinking in harsh sunlight finding himself on the main floor of Valoaura castle. The sparkling white marble before his eyes was nothing like the prison floors below him. Atlas lifted his head from the floor. His eyes focused on a man dressed in white and silver, the finest clothes tailored. The man's cold grey eyes glared down at Atlas from his place on the throne; The King of Valoaura. To his right was a woman with soft sky blue eyes and a gentle face. She was dressed much the same in a flowing white dress with silver embroidery like glittering stars. Her hair wrapped up in a bun with a small crown of crystals shaped like stars and suns, a smaller version one the one the King wore on his head. Atlas paused as his eyes met the Queen's, her gaze was filled with concern and sorrow. Atlas's eyes narrowed as his gaze swept back to the king and as he shifted to sit up a foot slammed down on him back. Atlas grunted as he slammed into the floor, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at the group of guards that had entered his cell, their injured friend supported by one. Atlas smirked darkly at the bruising blooming on the man's neck and to his limp arm.<br/>"Do you know why you've been brought before me?" King Vincent asked sharply, bringing Atlas's attention back to him.<br/>"I defended myself against an unjust attack from your guards." Atlas said smoothly, his voice calm and silky. Atlas winches as the guard dug his heel into Atlas's back.<br/>"Unjust attack you say?" The King echoed glaring down at Atlas. "As reported a group of prisoners attacked them as passed by for nightly inspection. You being one of them, but you stood out. Do tell how did you stand out?" The King darkly asked, slowly folding his fingers together.<br/>"I know you are aware of what actually happened." Atlas said evenly glaring as his teeth grinded slightly as he turned his golden eyes to the Queen. "You sit by in silence allowing hundreds to die at the hands of your guards and the orders of your king and for what?" Atlas demanded as his hair was grabbed and a cloth was pushed into Atlas's mouth and tied behind his head to silence him. The Queen's gaze lowered to the floor in thought before she looked to her husband unsure.<br/>"Vincent?" She asked carefully, her hands clenched slightly holding her dress tighter.<br/>"Silence Angela, it's just trying to play tricks on you." The King growled as he crossed one leg over the other. "As we were saying, you are able to still use some magic even though the runes are still fully intact on your chains. Quite rare for someone to manage such a thing. We shall take extra percussion to insure this won't happen again. Take him to the prison master for binding spells." King Vincent ordered and the guards bowed as they began to drag Atlas away. Atlas kept his eyes definitely locked on the king till he was out of sight. The guards tossed him down a flight of stairs and once at the bottom Atlas shifted in a daze blood running from his nose. Footsteps came to a stop next to him as a woman gazed down at him, she was covered in strange runes and her pale mossy hair made Atlas pause. It was the lack of color to it that made him identify right away that she was the one he was sent to see. Her long nails wrapped around Atlas's arms as she pulled him up onto a chair chaining him into it.<br/>"It's going to be quite painful, the only way to make sure neither one of us gets hurt is to chain you down." She breathed her voice raspy and weak. Atlas grunted trying to pull free unable to speak as he sank his teeth into the cloth of the trying to bite through it. The woman sighed sadly as she lifted a bowl of strange thick tar like liquid into her hand and a knife into the other as she cut open the front of his shirt. Atlas froze as his breath caught watching her finger dip into the liquid and then pressing to his chest as she slowly drew a symbol with the liquid. Atlas felt his body surge with pain as if he was dumped into flames, tears filling up his eyes. The woman lowered his head as she began to draw another one. Atlas felt like he couldn't breathe as she started the next as he strained against the restraints letting out a choked cry. Never before had he felt such overwhelming pain wrap his body and drown out every thought in his mind. He couldn't recall much from that moment on until his eyes weakly opened. He laid on the damp cold floor, his head resting on the leg of the man. Everyone in the cell silently gathered close.<br/>"This is bad." The woman with the fiery hair breathed looking over Atlas. The man sighed as he placed his hand gently on Atlas's shoulder.<br/>"How do you feel?" He asked calmly, drawing everyone's gaze back to Atlas's face. The small crowd was shocked he was waking.<br/>"Nothing. I feel nothing." Atlas breathed his shaking hands slowly lifted to his face for a moment as he drew a labored breath and looked down at his exposed chest. The runes the woman drew now black and as if burned into his flesh. He let out a dark chuckle more out of shock than anything as he lifted his eyes up to the ceiling.<br/>"Because of you, they didn't bother to come back to kill any more of us. Thank you." The woman breathed his gaze troubled as she looked over Atlas.<br/>"They held you prisoner for many months, do you remember any of it?" The old man asked calmly, watching Atlas closely.<br/>Atlas pressed his lips together in silence, shaking his head no as footsteps down the stairs echoed through the prison and everyone rushed back to their places. Two guards opened the cell Atlas was in, walking to him as they eyed the old man.<br/>"You have been summed. Don't resist or we will take action." One of the guards said evenly as they pulled Atlas up by his arms pausing as his face twisted in pain from the movement.<br/>"By who?" Atlas questioned as the other guard clicked his tongue annoyed.<br/>"You will see soon enough." The guard responded coldly as Atlas was dragged away. Atlas paused as they dragged him up out of the prison and down side halls out of sight till a set of doors opened slightly, shoving Atlas in and closing it tightly behind them. Atlas collapsed to the floor with a pained groan.<br/>"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" A gentle voice asked as fabric ruffled and Atlas could see white glittering fabric slowly surrounded him as he was helped to sit up, his eyes locked with the Queen's.<br/>"Does your husband know I'm here with you?" Atlas breathed his brows drawing together as he watched her eyes lower to his chest, her face growing serious.<br/>"Please let me treat it, an infection will be terrible." The Queen softly whispered.<br/>"More terrible than stripping someone of something that is theirs by blood?" Atlas carefully asked his gaze dark.<br/>"I can't imagine-" She began her voice shaking slightly as she stood walking across the room to a dresser pulling out a box sitting it down on the side table before she came back to him offering him her hands to help him up. Atlas gritted his teeth debating what he should do before finally accepting her help. Atlas staggered against her as soon as he stood surprised he didn't tip her over.<br/>"I'm not purposely..." Atlas trailed off defensively as her arm went around him helping him onto the bed and laying him down.<br/>"I know." The Queen said gently as she pulled off the silk gloves she had on and opened the box. Atlas laid there feeling the comfort of what a bed stuffed with feathers and wool felt like, an experience he never pictured happening. Growing up as a child he was lucky enough to be able to sleep on a small bed roll of straw. The Queen gently dipped her fingers in ointment before carefully dabbing it onto Atlas's chest. Atlas hissed in pain at first until the burning from the runes began to ease the more she rubbed and applied the ointment. Once done she had pressed bandages to the wounds tying cloth in place around Atlas's chest and torso.<br/>"Are you a healer?" Atlas asked watching the way her hands moved with grace and skill.<br/>"I am. My knowledge and upbringing on healing made me a sensible match to my elders to the Whitefang warrior and royal bloodline." The Queen responded softly, her eyes lowered from Atlas's as she spoke.<br/>"An arranged marriage." Atlas sighed frowning he found royal life and political arrangements to be an illusion and ridiculous. "How lucky of you." Atlas breathed half sarcastically watching her pale blue eyes meet his.<br/>"I thought about what you said. You're right I am just as guilty sitting at his side. But my voice is silenced to his, I'm powerless, this is all I can do is sneak you here and try to do what I can." The Queen said softly, her brows drawing together. Atlas's eyes narrowed as he listened thoughtfully.<br/>"Are you afraid of him? Aren't you two supposed to be working together and all that royal stuff?" Atlas questioned evenly.<br/>"And if I told you I am. That gets me nowhere... in a loveless marriage with someone as cruel how could we ever work together?" The Queen breathed looking away before tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm saying all this." Atlas watched her closely seeing her emotions were genuine.<br/>"Angela, best keep me in that cell. If I get the chance, I will kill King Vincent." Atlas said closing his eyes hearing her breath catch.<br/>"I want to make a deal with you." She said softly and Atlas opened his eyes and he met her intense stare. "I wish to continue to summon you as I like. I will feed you, clean you, and you can talk freely to me and I to you. You may even spend a few nights sleeping in a bed." Angela said softly, her face incredibly serious. Atlas shifted to sit up more, leaning against the pillows as he studied her.<br/>"There has to be more to it. You want to take care of me and all you get in return is conversation?" Atlas questioned with a frown.<br/>"I-I know it's selfish and what I'm asking is beyond insane but I'm tired of being helpless, so give me the strength to be more. I want to experience what it is to be actually loved." She breathed as tears ran down her cheeks. Atlas drew a careful breath in thought. He would act as a secret lover to the Queen? Every time he would be summoned he would be guided through the castle to her allowing him to be able to form a mental map of the castle.<br/>"Would we meet somewhere new every time?" Atlas asked curiously watching as she nodded her head slightly. Atlas closed his eyes for a moment to try and gather his thoughts better but he knew this was his best option to get out of the prison more and more, he just never expected the chances of this to actually happen.<br/>"Fine, but while I'm with you I want the chains off." Atlas said calmly as her eyebrows raised for a moment as her pale blue eyes looked over the chains and then met his eyes.<br/>"It takes trust between the two of us... I'll accept it." Angela said softly as she searched Atlas's eyes. Atlas moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, his eyes looking down to the floor.<br/>"When do we start this arrangement?" Atlas asked calmly, jolting slightly as she raised her fingers into his hair. Angela paused in her moment when Atlas pulled slightly away before gently continuing running her fingers through the hair along the top of his head.<br/>"Tonight. What is your name?" She asked softly. Atlas watched her closely, the way she ever so gently touched him and her kind eyes.<br/>"Call me whatever you like." Atlas said evenly.<br/>Atlas was guided back by different guards then before but this time they didn't speak or shove him around and Atlas entered his cell glancing over his shoulder at the guards walking away unsettled.<br/>"You look in much better health." Amber said eyeing Atlas and the guards.<br/>"Had an unexpected conversation." Atlas said evenly his gaze meeting with the old man's.<br/>"Fate favors you Atlas." The old man said with a smirk. Atlas sat down in his spot next to him with a sigh thankful for the ointment to ease the pain.<br/>"We shall see how long that favor lasts." Atlas breathed. The days slipped by quickly as Atlas continued visits to the Queen every now and then. He knew a year must have passed by watching the different decorations around the castle change and then repeat. Atlas knew that the only thing he had yet to figure out was what hall the King's chambers were.</p><p>As night fell and prisoners drifted off to sleep the guards that always collect Atlas arrived silently waiting.<br/>"Remember Atlas, deals hold weight." The old man whispered to him, making a shiver run down his back. Atlas met his eyes for a moment wishing he could ask if that was advice or meant something more. Atlas silently followed the guards up into the castle, careful to remember the halls they took the deeper they went into the castle. They stopped outside a room and one of the guards turned to Atlas showing him a key before the chains were removed and the guards turned walking away leaving Atlas there for a moment as he rubbed his freed wrists in thought before opening the door to the room shutting it softly behind him and turned the lock on the door.<br/>"Welcome back my King." Angela's voice softly called out. A paper screen put up blocking the room's vision from the door and it took Atlas a moment to understand she was talking to him.<br/>"My return was delayed, my apologies. I'm afraid I've gotten rather dirty." Atlas answered smoothly falling into the role she placed on him, slowly walking around the screen. His eyes slowly trailed over the candles lighting the room, everything was covered in furs and silks. A small bath was drawn in a portable tub, the water steaming still hot.<br/>"I heard you stepped into a matter that got you this dirty, what was it?" She asked slowly, turning to face him. Her long white hair flowed down around her shoulders in coiled curls, silk robe in soft blue like her eyes tied around herself. Atlas paused as his eyes trailed over her, finding her surprisingly attractive now that he was paying more attention.<br/>"I decided to go through the market, rain steadily coming down but I found it refreshing. From all the mud a carriage lost traction and I rescued a child that was playing in the street from getting crushed by the wheel." Atlas said calmly as he slowly approached meeting her eyes. "Really I don't mind it, but I was told a King should never lower himself to become ditty like a peasant." He sighed darkly.<br/>"But you did anyway." Angela said gently as she carefully brushed off the torn shirt to the floor. "Does it bother you what they say then?" She asked curiously, searching his eyes.<br/>"What is a King if he can not live like his people and understand their suffering?" Atlas asked seriously, Angela's eyes widened slightly as her breath caught for a moment.<br/>"An honorable ruler, I'm lucky to be yours." She breathed. Atlas slowly brushed the back of his hand to her cheek before sweeping away her hair from one shoulder.<br/>"You give me too much praise. I'm also ruthless when it comes to wrong doings, and I will walk over the bodies of those who oppose me if needed." Atlas said calmly watching closely how she would react.<br/>"Then I serve you by protecting your back, and lighting your burden." Angela said softly as she slowly removed the worn grey pants from Atlas and helped him into the bath. Atlas couldn't help but sigh as the sweet warmth eased his muscles and pain. Angela sat down on a small stool next to the bath as she took a cloth and began to gently wash him.<br/>"Usually a servant would attend to this, but I wanted more time with you." Angela said softly as she finished cleaning his body and moved on to his hair.<br/>"I don't think servants need to handle things anyone should be able to do themselves. I don't mind them cooking for banquets or meals when I'm busy. It's enough that they take time to run the castle and keep it clean. The least I can do is dress and bathe myself. But I do enjoy seeing you right away." Atlas responded as his eyes closed as she washed out his hair and helped him up as she gently dried him off, braiding back his long hair and tying it with a velvety black ribbon.<br/>"I've become much too spoiled then." Angela said softly with a chuckle as she guided him over to the bed. Atlas carefully slipped under the blue sheets, surprised how smooth it felt to his skin and his attention quickly shifted back to Angela as she slipped off the robe and laid down next to him under the sheets. "Will my husband show me how much he has missed me?" Angela whispered and blushed as Atlas pulled her to him, carefully holding her in his arms.<br/>"How much would you like me to show you I've missed you?" Atlas whispered wanting permission before he assumed anything.<br/>"I'd like very much for every way you like, I don't want to be left with any doubts that your love has faded for me." Angela breathed and Atlas nodded slightly as his lips met hers.<br/>"As you wish.” Atlas answered softly, pressing a kiss to her lips.</p><p>As the morning glow of sunrise lit the windows in a soft golden glow Atlas sighed softly as he held Angela in his arms gently brushing her hair back from her ear as he leaned in a bit closer.<br/>“How guarded is King Vincent's chamber at night?" Atlas whispered into her ear.<br/>"One guard stationed outside of his door." Angela whispered her pale eyes meet Atlas as he nodded slightly intrigued that she responded so quickly.<br/>"Would you ever show me where his room is?" Atlas questioned calmly his hand pressed over her heart feeling the pulse speed slightly.<br/>"What if I have my guards walk you past? You would need to be paying attention to notice, next time you come see me." Angela gently asked, meeting Atlas's serious stare.<br/>"How do I know there will be a next time?" Atlas questioned evenly as Angela carefully took his hand and kissed his wrist where the chains had been.<br/>"Trust?" Angela whispered as she met Atlas's intense gaze. Atlas's jaw shifted slightly as he thought it over before sighing slightly.<br/>"Fine." Atlas agreed darkly as he yawned slightly trying to hold it back.<br/>"Lets rest." Angela gently whispered, rubbing her hand up Atlas's back to sooth him. It didn't take long for Atlas to drift asleep, comfortable and warm holding Angela carefully in his arms. Atlas woke to the sound of soft knocking on the door and paused unsure before slipping out of the bed and carefully tugging on his clothes, Atlas's eyes looking around the room before he quickly walked to the wardrobe and slipped inside getting the door to close as the door to the room opened.<br/>"Angela?" King Vincent called loudly and Atlas could hear her shift sitting up startled.<br/>"Why have you come looking for me?" Angela asked softly but it was clear she was upset.<br/>"Some guests have arrived, you must prepare yourself immediately. Shall I assist you in getting ready?" Vincent asked as he crossed the room reaching for the handle to the wardrobe.<br/>"No. Get out. I will dress myself." Angela said evenly and the sound of Vincent drawing an annoyed breath could be heard as the latch on the wardrobe gave slightly as he pulled his hand away.<br/>"Fine. Dress yourself then, I will dismiss the servants waiting. You better look perfect." Vincent said sharply as he left the door slamming. Atlas stood still the door to the wardrobe falling open and once the door shut Angela looked back over her eyes widened as she stood rushing to him pulling the sheet with her.<br/>"Will you please help me get ready?" She whispered her eyes full of fear. Atlas looked to his right at all the dresses he had hid next to and nodded.<br/>"Start washing yourself well and I'll lay out the clothes." Atlas said evenly watching Angela hurry to the wash bin as she began to scrub herself and carefully rub in scented oils. Atlas laid out a silver dress onto the bed, the layers in the fabric like gossamer petals over the solid grey silk underlining and shimmered in the light. He found a pair of matching gloves on the shelf and picked a pair of black heeled boots and placed them on the floor next to the dress.<br/>"Those are usually for winter." Angela said softly, looking the boots over.<br/>"They are the only shoe fit for running that you own. Best make a habit of dressing to your advantage." Atlas said smoothly as she walked over to him looking him over closely before taking his face in her hands. Atlas gazed down at her seriously as she lifted up onto her toes placing a kiss on his cheek.<br/>"Thank you, you're right." Angela breathed as she began to get dressed, and Atlas helped her into the dress and shoes. He quickly combed out her hair and twisted it up into a bun placing her crown on her head.<br/>"Good luck." Atlas sighed as his gold eyes swept over her before looking towards the door.<br/>"I'll see you tonight." Angela whispered with a warm smile as she slipped on the gloves giving him a wave before bounding off. The walk back to the prison was brisk and carefully done to make sure no one would see and Atlas entered the cell feeling all eyes on him as he sunk down into his spot.<br/>"With your hair like that and your skin all clean you look like a noble." The old man said with a chuckle. Atlas frowned looking down at the ribbon tied in his hair.<br/>"I want to make change and have power to control my life." Atlas breathed his eyes narrowing into a glare.<br/>"Such strong words and desire. Who said you can't do such a thing?" The old man asked smoothly. Atlas's gaze fell on the old man, a brow raising slightly.<br/>"I will make it happen myself. No matter the bodies I have to walk over or how hard I will have to work." Atlas said evenly his hands tightened into fists. The old man smiled darkly as his inky black eyes studied Atlas.<br/>"Then you should aim for the highest position to achieve your goals. A King." The old man said smoothly leaning in closer to Atlas. "Don't you think?" The old man whispered. Atlas paused, his eyes lowered to the floor in thought. His gaze shifting back and forth in thought almost like reading over all his thoughts.<br/>"Perhaps." Atlas said carefully his gold eyes lifted to meet the old man's. "I'd take it into more consideration if I succeed in slaying this King here." Atlas sighed with a frown.<br/>"King Atlas, has a power to the sound of that. Perhaps I will give myself in service to you if you shall pull off such a feat." The old man smoothly said his face became more serious. Atlas drew a careful breath, there was much still a mystery about this man. Though he wasn't a fool to sense some sort of ancient and lost power that seemed to seep from his very being.<br/>"How long have you been prisoner here?" Atlas asked carefully, his eyes lowered to the ruined chains bound to the man's wrists and ankles.<br/>"Some time. Though in the darkness time feels to move at a different pace." The old man said with a chuckle. "Are you avoiding my offer?" He asked intrigued.<br/>"I don't easily believe I'd have much to offer back for such a generous offer...though if that reality happens I won't deny you. After all, you've helped me a great deal." Atlas carefully answered, not sure how to read the old man as a smirk spread on his lips.<br/>"Atlas, there is much you have yet to learn. Soon you will realize how wrong you are to think yourself as so small and weak." The old man laughed patting one hand on his leg. "Lay down and rest. After all tonight you will be changing fate." The old man breathed. Atlas hesitated for a moment, so many questions swirled about his mind before laying down as asked. The old man placed his hand on Atlas's head and he was suddenly pulled down into slumber.<br/>Atlas woke hazily for a moment. Never before had his body hurt less and felt at his best. Slowly Atlas sat up as the cell door opened the guards waiting for him.<br/>"How did you-" Atlas began looking at the old man stunned by how rested his body felt.<br/>"Go now, and keep a watchful eye." The old man said calmly waving his hand for Atlas to leave. Carefully he stood and made his way to the guards following them up the winding steps and into the castle. The guards took a completely different path then what Atlas was used to. The castle felt warmer and more decorated down the halls they led him. Atlas's eyes drifted around tracking the turns to map out how to reach the prison if needed. Maids and guards passed down the halls and now and then they would pause to look over Atlas. His eyes caught on a set of large double doors down a side hall. The wood appeared like silver, engravings in the door of stars and wings. Angela had kept up her side of the deal. The room they lead him to just a few doors down. The guards silently removed the chains from Atlas before walking off like before and carefully Atlas pushed open the door entering. The room smelled sweet of flowers and elegantly draped in gossamer fabrics around a large bed. Soft white fur rugs across the floor in commonly walked places and a fire burned softly in the hearth. Sitting on a small couch the Queen turned to him with a shy smile.<br/>"I take it you saw what you had asked for?" Angela asked carefully slowly standing and approached Atlas.<br/>"I did. Really your help is surprising." Atlas carefully answered watching her closely as she approached.<br/>"I suppose I'm tired of being hurt." She said softly her eyes lowered to Atlas's chest. "If I asked what would you give to have a chance for those to be lifted what would it be?" Angela whispered her pale blue eyes searching Atlas's.<br/>"What would I give? Am I making a deal to have my powers unbound?" Atlas questioned a frown forming.<br/>"I have a close advisor who happens to be quite knowledgeable in rune spells. If you offer a bit more time from the evening..." Angela trailed off softly her voice shook slightly as she noticed Atlas's intense gaze.<br/>"Very well." Atlas breathed his eyes watching her unsure. "I hope it is worth the risk." Angela nodded as she slipped halfway out her room door.<br/>"Summon Salenger please." Angela whispered to one of the guards and entered the room closing the door. Atlas slowly approached her, taking her chin carefully in his hand so her eyes would meet his.<br/>"Are you being truthful with me?" Atlas asked seriously, his gaze dangerous.<br/>"Y-yes of course." Angela whispered carefully, taking Atlas's hand in her's. "May I kiss you?" She whispered searching his golden eyes.<br/>"Then that will be the payment of the deal?" Atlas questioned calmly. Angela looked unsure as her eyes slowly lowered to Atlas's lips.<br/>"Salenger will most likely ask you to pick out of a few options." Angela said softly and Atlas sighed with a frown for a moment before lowering his head and carefully kissing her. Angela stepped in close to him, her hands gently resting on his chest as she kissed him like they would never meet again. A knock on the door broke the kiss and Atlas took a few steps back from Angela, his gaze going to the door.<br/>"Come in." Angela said softly and a man entered closing the door behind him, his stormy grey eyes landing on Atlas immediately.<br/>"Angela?" Salenger carefully questioned. His hair a dull deep ashen grey and his clothes simple for the evening in greys and blacks.<br/>"Would you please remove the ruses binding him?" Angela pleaded softly and Atlas frowned watching.<br/>"Don't plead for me. I was told a deal would be arranged." Atlas said smoothly as he straightened up his eyes locking with Salenger's.<br/>"Let me see them." Salenger said carefully as he slowly approached Atlas, watching his every move. Atlas pulled off the torn shirt letting all the burned in runes be seen. Salenger leaned in close studying them with a frown.<br/>"I need to grab my bag, only take me a moment. Lay on the bed and wait. I'd suggest drinking, it's going to be painful." Salenger said evenly. Atlas looked him over skeptical for a moment.<br/>"I can't drink but I will wait for your return." Atlas said evenly before carefully laying down on the bed feeling out of place. Angela sat on the bed next to him looking him over concerned.<br/>"You sure I can't offer you and drink to help numb the pain?" She asked gently.<br/>"I don't want my mind clouded or my movements slowed." Atlas answered evenly and she nodded slightly falling silent. Salenger returned with a small bag and pulled out different jars of strange liquids placing them on the small table next to the bed.<br/>"Do you care what your payment is?" Salenger asked, meeting Atlas's eyes.<br/>"Not years off my life. What would you suggest?" Atlas questioned calmly watching Salenger study him carefully.<br/>"Something more physical but won't affect you in any way." Salenger said after some thought.<br/>"Fine. Do what you will." Atlas breathed closing his eyes as he braced himself. He could feel a thick liquid slowly get drawn into a different rune over one of the burned in rune marks on his chest. At first he didn't feel anything and then it was suddenly rippling pain throughout his body. Atlas breath caught as his eyes closed tighter as he fought to contain the pain. His breathing coming out in soft gasps.<br/>"Angela, please use a healing spell to ease the pain. It's only going to get worse from here on out. We can't afford to have him screaming in pain." Salenger said quickly as he began to draw another symbol on Atlas's chest. Angela quickly placed her hand on Atlas's forehead another on his shoulder as she did as asked, relieved to see his face relax slightly. Atlas drew a careful breath before he bit down on his lip as the next wave of pain crashed over him. Even though Angela was trying to ease as much as she could it felt just a bit stronger than the last surge he had felt before she began to help. Tears steamed out of the corner of his eyes as Salenger continued on quickly. Atlas felt himself let out a pained whimper before he could process that the noise had come from himself.<br/>"You're doing good. Almost done." Angela tried to sooth as her pale blue eyes traveled to the runes that where previously worked on blood sweeping out from under the black liquid Salenger applied and down his body. Angela paused when she saw Salenger's intense gaze, his brow beaded with sweat and his hands shaking slightly as he drew on more. Atlas's hand quickly reached out grabbing the pillow next to him as pain surged through him more intense then anything that came before. He pressed the pillow down over his face to muffle the pained cry, everything around him felt like it was fading away.<br/>"I don't know if he will be able to go on." Angela whispered her eyes widening as she looked at Salenger.<br/>"Don't s-stop." Atlas choked out lifting the pillow slightly to be heard through his clenched teeth. Angela's brows drew together as her eyes searched Salenger's.<br/>"A deal is a deal Angela, must respect it." Salenger carefully breathed as he drew another symbol over the last rune burned into Atlas before quickly grabbing a thin oily red liquid dipping his finger into the jar quickly as he went back to the first one he worked on drawing a completely different symbol over top. The oily red liquid seeping into the skin after Salenger drew it and he watched closely waiting for something. Before doing the same to the rest a troubled expression crossing his face.<br/>"You're from Eternoro Kingdom, yes?" Salenger questioned softly.<br/>"Y-yes." Atlas responded as a strange sensation pulsed through him and he felt as if he was floating for a moment before crashing into intense pain. Atlas's hand clawed into the pillow trying to control his body from coiling up in pain. Angela let out a panicked gasp as her hands gave off a soft warm glow putting everything she had into trying to suppress the amount of pain she could feel coursed through him. Salenger quickly lifted one of Atlas's fingers and pricked it with a sharp needle and licked the blood trailing down his finger. Salenger paused for a moment before his eyes widened in shock and with his shaking hands searching through the bottles till he pulled out a small vial of thick blood. It had a strange shimmer to it of gold and purples and every so carefully Salenger poured a bit onto each rune before he took a knife cutting open the palm of his hand and pressed it to each symbol pressing in the liquids. Angela watched Salenger closely at a loss but her nerves began to settle as Atlas's pain slowly began to lessen. Salenger stood over Atlas for a few moments, once done he double checked his work before finding a small wash bin and filling it walking back to Atlas with a towel, delicately wiping away the liquids. Angela blinked at the strange scars left behind before she eased up on the healing carefully. Atlas laid there breathing heavily, his hands slipping off the pillow as his energy felt completely spent. Angela ever so carefully lifted the pillow looking down at him worried her breath catching. Atlas laid there his eyes closed, sweat ran down his face and his breathing growing shallow as he calmed. Angela rushed to dip a towel into cool water and quickly dabbed it over his face gently and neck.<br/>"Angela... may I ask a question?" Salenger asked softly as he cleaned up his supplies. She paused looking at him a bit worried.<br/>"You may." Angela whispered as her head bowed slightly.<br/>"Are you taking a stand? Against Vincent that is?" Salenger carefully asked, keeping his voice lowered.<br/>"I suppose in a way I am." Angela breathed her eyes resting on Atlas. "Do you think poorly of me? That I'd betray him..." She trailed off biting softly at her lip to stop from talking about any more.<br/>"No, I suppose I do not." Salenger sighed, watching her with a troubled expression. "I'm just concerned about what could be to come." Salenger said softly as he headed towards the door. "Have a nice night." Salenger said tiredly before closing the door behind himself. Angela carefully lifted the braid into her hands examining Atlas's hair from the top of his head. Atlas's ebony hair had gone to white but it was hard to tell how much with his hair braided back. She gently put down his hair as his eyes began to weakly open and he drew a shaky breath.<br/>"How long was I resting for?" Atlas breathed his gold eyes slowly drifting to meet hers.<br/>"Not that long, perhaps only a few moments." Angela answered gently and smiled slightly relieved to see him awake. Atlas slowly shifted to look down at his chest, eyeing the scars for a moment in thought.<br/>"What did it cost me?" Atlas asked seriously looking back to Angela. She looked around the room for a small hand mirror before placing it in Atlas's hands and he blinked at his reflection taken aback slowly leaning closer staring at the hairs that had gone white.<br/>"I suppose he was correct, a change of hair color wouldn't technically affect my life in any way." Atlas breathed his head flopping back down to the pillow. "I need to continue with what I need to do before the rest of the night slips away from me." Atlas said seriously, forcing himself to sit up. Angela gasped, started reaching out to try and stop him.<br/>"Just wait a day, you're much too tired and weak." She pleaded in concern. Atlas frowned, getting to his feet the room spinning for a moment.<br/>"I'm quite alright." Atlas sighed heading towards the door and paused looking back to her standing there tears coming to her eyes.<br/>"Please." Angela breathed her voice trembling.<br/>"You act as if I'm going to die." Atlas chuckled darkly motioning for her to come. Angela crossed the rest of the space between them gazing up at Atlas. "Have faith that I'm not just all talk." Atlas chuckled tiredly meeting her eyes. "Have you already fallen for me in such a short amount of time Angela?" Atlas asked as she sniffled slightly.<br/>"If I even said there maybe a chance it won't change a thing. I hope we can meet again someday." Angela whispered as Atlas leaned down slightly.<br/>"Make sure you don't come out of your room. Lock the door and hide away once I leave." Atlas breathed against her lips as he kissed her for a moment before turning and leaving. Atlas slowly walked down the hall, his eyes sweeping the emptiness of the hallway and slowly looked around the corner to the king's chambers. No guard stationed outside. Atlas paused for a moment before walking the rest of the way to the doors pushing them open. The King's room was cold, dark, and empty.<br/>"He hasn't retired for the night yet?" Atlas breathed to himself confused as he turned around making his way down the halls following his map he made in his head to the throne room. Pausing in the shadows as his eyes feel on King Vincent poised in his throne a long silver sword in one hand. Atlas glanced around at the lack of guards, his brow drawing together confused as he slowly stepped out of the shadows approaching the King slowly.<br/>"You must be wondering where all my guards are." King Vincent said coldly, glaring down at Atlas with a serious expression as he continued. "They are making space for new prisoners." Vincent said with a slight smirk. Atlas frowned, his eyes narrowing.<br/>"You're less wise than your reputation perceives you." Atlas said smoothly as Vincent slowly got to his feet lifting the sword at the ready.<br/>"One of my guards recognized you as a prisoner, yet you're walking freely with no chains. And now that I have a closer look I recognize you as well." Vincent said sharply, his eyes falling on the black ribbon holding his hair in place. "Have you been with my wife?" Vincent questioned darkly his hands tightening on the sword.<br/>"If you have to ask, then you must already know some fault in yourself that she doesn't want your company." Atlas said smoothly as he glared Vincent down. Shadows pulled at the darkest parts of the throne room becoming thicker and closing in around them slowly. Vincent paused staring at Atlas.<br/>"Someone removed the runes?" He questioned carefully eyeing Atlas now seeing him as a threat.<br/>"Much to slow." Atlas tisked as an ebony sword formed in his hand. "Tonight your crown falls." Atlas growled as the room plunged into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fate Twisting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas lost himself in the relentless attacks till he fell to a knee as the shadows slowly began to fade to normal. Prisoners flooded out into the castle, all but one ran towards the castle doors. The old man approached looking down at King Vincent lifeless on the floor. A massive wound through the chest. Blood pooled on the glittering marble floors. Atlas's hair half out of the braid, and cuts across his body from blows returned in the fight.<br/>
"I was hoping for a better view of the fight." The old man chuckled helping Atlas to his feet.<br/>
"How did everyone survive?" Atlas breathed staggering as his body threatened to give out.<br/>
"I killed the guards they sent down." The old man laughed darkly.<br/>
"Y-you? All of the king's guards alone?" Atlas breathed shocked.<br/>
"And you killed a King on your own. Now king slayer, have you decided what to do next?" The old man asked with a dark smile as he guided Atlas towards thick shadows deepening by the moment.<br/>
"One more crown to fall." Atlas breathed determined as he lifted his gaze to the shadows as they stepped into them, the darkness swallowing them up. </p><p>-One Year Later-</p><p>Atlas stretched as he woke. The thick blanket and fur throws wrapped around him kept him warm in the chilly room. Atlas blinked his golden eyes open to the early morning light filtering in through arched windows with iron frame work on the outside. His room had become like a home he never dreamed of having. Bookshelves lined with books he studied and collected over the year. The desk filled with notes and maps of kingdoms. Atlas slowly sat up, the dark purple silk sheets of the inside blanket slipped the thick layers of blankets to Atlas's waist. A knock at the door drawing his attention and when the door opened immediately he knew exactly who it was.<br/>
"Ezra, how are you even able to know I've just woken?" Atlas sighed as he ran his fingers through his thick wavy hair now cut. The top of his hair when allowed to hang down brushed at his nose, without the long length his hair returned to its wavy nature. Almost half of the top of his head the hair had gone white, the back and sides of his head cut very close, still naturally black. Atlas didn't mind having two different colors of hair, he figured it would make him now much harder to forget. Ezra walked over to Atlas's desk looking through his notes curiously. The young man was close to Atlas's age. Pale viridian hair pulled back in a messy bun held in place by a long sharp stick. He was dressed in black, the shirt two layers the outer one torn and ripped. Ezra kept as much skin covered as possible but Atlas never questioned him after all because of who he was. Shortly after arriving in his home kingdom the old man that became a close advisor to Atlas allowed him to learn his name, that being Ezra. After Atlas slowly chipped away at the previous King's life Ezra slowly began to become younger. Atlas was suspicious that perhaps Ezra played the dying king into a deal that would benefit more himself in the end. Atlas slipped out of the bed and pulled on black pants with a sigh. The fabric is thick for the cold of the harsh winters of his land.<br/>
"How bad is the weather today?" Atlas asked seriously as he walked to the windows as he tried to look through the frosted glass.<br/>
"It's heavy snowfall and the temperature is at a dangerous low level." Ezra said calmly as he lifted Atlas's private journal with an intrigued smile. Atlas turned to look at Ezra and sighed when he saw his journal.<br/>
"All you'll learn from that is it will only read as nonsense." Atlas said calmly as Ezra opened it anyway, reading over the night before.<br/>
"To make repairs on all homes and businesses in the kingdom, would it be too bold of me to use the royal funds in the vault to pay the people for services? Farming and animal livestock of the land must be better looked into. If more sheep are raised as well then more wool for blankets and clothing for the harsh winters. Medicinal plants need to be also cultivated for the rainy season to fight off illnesses. Perhaps tea makers would be the right place to start, a very affordable brew for all people of the kingdom to help stay healthy." Ezra read in a smooth voice, half to mimic how calm and collected Atlas spoke when seen by others. Atlas's jaw set slightly, he felt like the edges of his ears had reddened and briskly walked to his wardrobe pulling on a thick grey sweater. "Honestly... it may be a very wise move to make." Ezra said thoughtfully closing the journal setting it aside on the desk. "Saving lives, the people will treat you like a beloved king. Save to many though and when plagues hit or famine and you are powerless they may not understand and feel rejected. Depends on how they perceive you." Ezra said smoothly sitting on the desk with a smirk. "Why is it that you dress so simple? Don't you want to look more... kingly?" Ezra teased.<br/>
"If you agree that it is a good move then we shall make it." Atlas said calmly, grabbing a black jacket with dark red and gold wyverns embroidered throughout and slipped it on as well as black boots. "This will all be handled as quickly as possible." Atlas said calmly, his gold eyes meeting Ezra's.<br/>
"You're forgetting something equally important." Ezra said darkly as he slipped off the desk grabbing one of Atlas's coats from the wardrobe of black wool, the inside lined with black fur pulling it on as he followed Atlas.<br/>
"Tonight is a banquet. On an unforgiving day where I'll have all eyes picking me apart." Atlas sighed frowning as they left the room. The halls of the castle were dark and candles burned dimly. The dark stone of the mountainside the castle was carved into smoothed down from the years. Every hallway had arched ceilings and deep purple rugs ran down the hallways, all except the hall to Atlas's chamber. Atlas had worked closely with Ezra on every guard, maid, cook, and anyone else working in the castle that none held ill intent or a possible assassin. Atlas still kept a watchful eye on them, never allowing any to enter his chamber unless delivering him something. Atlas and Ezra walked past maids busy cleaning and guards assisting those who needed help with heavy furniture, the castle was alive in preparation.<br/>
"I'm assuming many royals will be staying the night. We will need every guard at the ready." Atlas said seriously and Ezra nodded in thought.<br/>
"I also have an idea to raise the number of guards and insure a safer evening." Ezra said with a smirk.<br/>
"And that being?" Atlas asked carefully as they reached the castle doors and began buttoning up the coats, Atlas snapping the collar up.<br/>
"All I need is your approval. After the event I'll inform you, best keep you unaware just as a precaution." Ezra said smoothly meeting Atlas's curious gaze.<br/>
"Fine. But don't make it costly. A large amount of the funds are now spoken for." Atlas sighed and Ezra patted him on the back.<br/>
"By the warm season we shall make back what we have lost." Ezra said smoothly as they stepped out into the howling wind and thick snow. The walk into town took a bit longer than Atlas had hoped, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of the coat, snow sticking to his lashes. Ezra pushed open a door to a tavern he claimed to be the most popular. Atlas's golden eyes slowly trailed around the tavern over people of different wealth all packed eating and drinking, mostly hot milk drinks than alcohol. The tables of people softly talking as a lady sang beautiful songs and picked beautiful melodies on a harp. There was a pause as they entered, all eyes falling on them and Atlas walked to the notice board on the wall unrolling a scroll from the inside of his coat. A large burly man made his way around the bar towards Atlas brows drawing together.<br/>
"Sir. All posts must be passed by the tavern owner." The man said evenly as Ezra calmly stepped between the man and Atlas who looked over his shoulder at the man.<br/>
"Then call them here." Atlas said smoothly as he took the pins and pressed them into the scroll posting it on the board. The man quickly stomped to the back of the tavern and his voice could be heard bellowing for a moment before a woman dressed in an apron and frizzy grey hair came out. Her face set to a scowl now as everyone was now curious about what was going on.<br/>
"Tear it down. All posts must be passed by me." The woman growled annoyed as she waved a spoon at them. Ezra looked down at the woman with an intrigued look, a smile spreading across his mouth.<br/>
"How curious how things work here." Ezra hummed watching the lady paused confused. "You know, we should have made your face more publicly recognized my King." Ezra chuckled as all eyes fell on Atlas as he shifted pointing to the scroll he posted his golden eyes moving around the room.<br/>
"With the weather my timing is an inconvenience to you all but I'm calling on all skilled craftsmen of the kingdom." Atlas said evenly his voice ringing out around the room of stunned people. "Those traveling through here I ask to post copies of these scrolls in public places." Atlas said as his hand closed and when it opened a bundle of scrolls appeared. And he held them out to the woman. "You may collect them from this welcoming tavern owner when able. Upon further inspection of why I'm calling on craftsmen you will read that homes and businesses that have been unable to maintain upkeep will be fixed to proper function that will last many years. I am hiring only the most skilled to provide the best for all." Atlas said calmly as his eyes fell on the tavern owner now blinking down at the scrolls in her arms. "Any questions?" Atlas asked smoothly and the woman raised her eyes to meet Atlas stunned.<br/>
"Your majesty, you don't wear a crown? I'm embarrassed I had no idea." The woman rambled quickly bowing as everyone suddenly followed in the room. Atlas paused, holding back from asking them to not bother to bow as he stood up straighter, his eyes calmly looking the people over for a minute.<br/>
"A crown in this wind and weather wouldn't do much good." Atlas said smoothly with a slight smile.<br/>
"A hot cider for us both would be lovely before heading back to the castle." Ezra chimed in as he looked to the man behind the counter.<br/>
"You gonna pay for it?" The man questioned defensively glaring at Ezra and the tavern owner gasped softly and cleared her throat.<br/>
"I-i apologize, of course and it would be our honor to serve no need-" the woman rambled and Atlas held his hand up for a moment to have her stop there.<br/>
"I won't take and not give anything in return." Atlas said calmly as he placed four gold coins on the counter. "Is it more than that?" Atlas asked, meeting the man's glare as the people that could see the payment murmured to one another.<br/>
"Not enough." The man growled feeling defeated though as Atlas added two more with a pleasant smile on his face as Ezra stood next to Atlas watching the man annoyed. Quickly the man collected up the coin before filling up two mugs of hot cider pushing it towards them.<br/>
"My King, that's far too generous! My bartender should have better manners please forgive his behavior. A cup is only 4 bronze." The woman breathed her face red as Atlas took a drink of the cider and paused his eyes closing for a moment. Memories Atlas hadn't thought of for years bubbled up at the smell and taste of the cider. He sighed softly before opening his eyes and could feel Ezra watching him closely.<br/>
"I gave extra for the post, as well as being able to distribute them to those who need it. It is vital that the craftsman report to the castle on the day and time listed on the post. So without your help word can not get around as well. And coming from one friend to another than a herald shouting things at people. For different news I will pass on as I see fit." Atlas said smoothly before drinking down more of the cider and Ezra did the same, his eyes moving to watch the women bow deeply before coming around to the other side of the bar.<br/>
"These craftsmen are being paid fully by the crown? Or will our taxes be raised?" A man questioned from the back corner of the tavern and his wife tried to shoosh him but was too late, her face going red embarrassed as all eyes fell on them.<br/>
"Taxes won't be raised. This is the first step in many to fixing the failed structure of the kingdom. I shall pay them for everything their work is worth." Atlas said calmly, placing his empty mug down on the bar top. "Quite delicious thank you." Atlas said to the tavern owner and the man before getting to his feet his eyes falling on the man. His clothes thin and old, the shoes falling apart and holes in them. Atlas raised his gold eyes over the man noting his calloused hands and short nails, a fine brown dust to his clothing as his eyes continued to raise to the man's defensive expression and cold dark brown eyes.<br/>
"If you have doubts, come to the gathering yourself and represent your work with pride. This Kingdom will struggle no more." Atlas said evenly there was a strong power behind his statement that made all hold their breaths. The man drew a deep breath finding strength to speak up once more.<br/>
"Don't make any promises you can't keep when you can hide away in your castle!" The man yelled his voice raising. Atlas's eyes narrowed and the man took a slight step back as his wife slowly stood bowing deeply to Atlas.<br/>
"My husband has had much to drink please forgive him-" She began as her husband turned his face red by her words and he swung his hand to strike her. The woman recoiled, her eyes shutting tightly only to slowly open them blinking at Atlas who now stood inches from her. Atlas's hand tightly around the man's wrist holding it in mid motion of the swing. The man had a moment to process what had just happened before his face paled looking up to Atlas.<br/>
"Do not mistake me for other rulers. I do not turn a blind eye and will do what I can to give my people better lives." Atlas said evenly his grip tightened on the man's wrist a bit more. "I'd suggest treating your wife with more respect, yelling is rather disrespectful and she was concerned enough for your well-being that she spoke up. But then again who am I to give you guidance if you already believe you know me so well and how I rule." Atlas said darkly as he let go and the man shrunk back from Atlas shaking in fear.<br/>
"I understand my King." He breathed and Atlas looked to the woman his brows drawing together now up close at the bruising on her arms and cheeks. He felt conflicted, every word he said, every action he made would be spread and rumored. Atlas bowed his head to her slightly.<br/>
"I forgive his poor manners, do take care." Atlas said calmly meeting her eyes for a moment as his head lifted back up and he turned to Ezra who leaned against the bartop watching closely his eyes didn't hold any disapproval but Atlas knew he would have one issue with what Atlas just stepped into. As they left the tavern Ezra frowned stuffing his hands into the pockets.<br/>
"You acted without thinking anything over. Make sure you don't find yourself making a reckless decision you will regret." Ezra said seriously and Atlas nodded with a frown.<br/>
"I figured you would say that." Atlas chuckled slightly.<br/>
"Though Atlas, your words and actions will give you a good yet interesting reputation. Maybe even new staff I will have to look into." Ezra said thoughtfully and Atlas hummed in thought.<br/>
"Really I don't have an issue with that." Atlas sighed and they both paused as a carriage entered inside the castle gates.<br/>
"My, my one is early. I shall make myself scarce but I'll never be too far. Call my name if you need me." Ezra said calmly and paused when he saw Atlas's concerned expression. "I know that face. Do not worry about a thing. Tonight I'll visit you so you can take your mask off for a bit and we just talk." Ezra said more gently, meeting Atlas's gaze and smirked as Atlas regained his composure.<br/>
"I'll be counting on that then, best bring something good to drink." Atlas said smoothly as they reached the gates and Ezra went off on his own. Through the thick snow falling faster it was as if he just vanished. One of the guards waved Atlas over to the carriage before bowing.<br/>
"My King, Queen Angela has arrived." The guard said as the door opened and Atlas was face to face with someone he hadn't prepared himself for. Quickly he offered his hand and her gloved hand gently took it as she blinked shocked.<br/>
"My apologies I'm not dressed for your arrival, I had some matters to attend to." Atlas said smoothly as he bowed slightly.<br/>
"Salenger got word that bad weather was to be expected, I hope our early arrival isn't an issue." Angela said softly bowing back in return as she carefully stepped out into the snow her slightly heeled boots made Atlas pause in thought watching her collect the skirt of her white dress as best as she could.<br/>
"No issue at all, drifts can make it dangerous to travel in snow storms." Atlas said smoothly as he began to lead her inside and Salenger got out of the carriage following close behind. Once inside Atlas was relieved to feel the castle was actually warm and decorated in beautiful drapes and furniture Atlas didn't even know had been sorted in the castle. Angela looked around taken aback.<br/>
"I don't think I've ever seen the castle look so... beautiful. You know the saying King Atlas?" Angela asked, looking at him with a curious smile.<br/>
"The saying?" Atlas questioned raising his eyebrows slightly, waiting for her to continue.<br/>
"A castle is only a reflection of the ruler. Clearly you do well." She said warmly and Atlas hummed in thought to that statement as his eyes swept out down the hall to a guard who bowed holding up a small envelope with a black wax seal. Atlas frowned slightly, not recognizing the pour and nodded ever so slightly to him. The guard bowed heading down the hall to Atlas's chamber to keep it there for him. Salenger watched closely noticing the interaction and looked back to Atlas respectably.<br/>
"Your guards and staff of the castle listen to you well." Salenger said softly more in thought to himself.<br/>
"Well I'd sure hope so. Be troublesome if they didn't listen to my orders." Atlas chuckled slightly, as the hall opened up into the throne room. In the center a large table was placed decorated with candles and purple table cloth, already lit and flicking softly and the table set with gold wears.<br/>
"This is where the evening will take place. If you need to go to your room, call on any staff and they will take you there." Atlas said calmly, turning to face Angela and Salenger.<br/>
"Any staff? Why not just the guards?" Salenger asked carefully, his brows drawing together and Atlas smiled slightly waving over a maid who quickly came to his side bowing to him and then to Angela and Salenger.<br/>
"My King?" The young woman asked softly, keeping her gaze respectfully lowered.<br/>
"Vera, I would like you to explain the training all staff of the castle received for me if you will?" Atlas asked calmly and the woman smiled warmly dipping her head slightly.<br/>
"My pleasure, everyone under service to King Atlas is not only trained in our tasks, but three other positions allowing us to care for multiple guests or travel with the King. We are also well trained in fighting and strategy, for any possible unfortunate situation that could happen to the King or his valued guests." Vera said calmly, raising her eyes to take in Angela and Salenger's shocked faces that quickly became collected.<br/>
"The amount of time that would have taken to do all that..." Angela breathed in thought looking at Atlas stunned.<br/>
"Time well invested." Atlas said calmly, looking at Salenger. "Aren't you the Queen's war council too? Do you feel more comfortable knowing that all my staff are as trained as any soldier would be and more?" Atlas asked carefully with interest.<br/>
"I serve as Queen Angela's advisor and General. I'm quite intrigued, you're the first king I've meet to do something such as this." Salenger said thoughtfully. "Though some may feel more of a risk being in another Kingdom's castle tonight knowing your staff perhaps can perform better than those that they brought along." Salenger said thoughtfully and Atlas chuckled looking back to Vera.<br/>
"Thank you, you're dismissed." Watching her bow and head back to her task as he turned back to them. "Which is why I pick and choose who may know." Atlas said calmly nodding to a sitting area by the windows with cushions and throw blankets to slip on to keep warm from the chilly glass.<br/>
"Would you like to sit or would you rather be settled in your room and notified when others arrive?" Atlas asked smoothly, watching closely the way Angela hesitated. Her eyes focused on the sitting area looking like she wanted to accept that more than the other option, but slowly looked away.<br/>
"Perhaps later on we will get a chance to talk, I'd like to get a bit more dressed for this evening. I take it you would need to as well?" Angela asked warmly and Atlas nodded slightly.<br/>
"That is ture." Atlas calmly responded as his eyes fell on a nearby guard and with a slight tilt of his head the guard headed to them. "Please take Queen Angela and Salenger to their room where they will be staying for the night." Atlas said evenly and the guard bowed deeply.<br/>
"Yes my King. This way." The guard said to Atlas and then turned to Angela and Salenger leading them down a side hall from the throne room. Atlas headed down a hall and paused before stepping into a secret passage closing it behind him and followed it along for quite some time before stepping into his room closing the wooden panel that seamlessly blended into a wooden beam down the wall, one of many in the room that made the slight arch to the ceiling supported. The guard he had dismissed with the letter stood waiting and bowed slightly to Atlas who frowned looking him over for a moment as he lifted up the note, the black wax had a scull with an feather resting at the base and a smoky effect coiling out of the left eye socket pressed into it. Carefully Atlas popped open the letter reading it over closely before raising his eyes to the man.<br/>
"I understand now. Pleasure to have an agreement of business arranged." Atlas said calmly folding back up the letter and calmly placing it in the fire as it quickly burned away.<br/>
"Do I have permission to speak freely?" The guard asked, his voice cold and tired sounding through the helmet.<br/>
"Yes, alone you are a guest. Out in the eye of others you're one of the guards." Atlas said calmly, crossing to sit at his desk.<br/>
"Most King's summon us to kill an advisor, noble, someone of threat. You on the other hand offered to pay us for a service that doesn't involve killing. Our Leader took great interest in you by this offer. He is pleased by the tradition of our services offered that you haven't forgotten yet most of the world has." The guard said calmly leaning on the desk. Atlas listened carefully, his eyes trailing over the helmet he couldn't see into with interest. "Sometime soon he would like to call upon you to formally meet." The guard said poking at a quill on the desk as he spoke.<br/>
"I'd be honored to accept such a request. I'd be a fool not to accept and bow at such an organized clan that pulls fate behind the scenes." Atlas said calmly as his eyes shifted to the man's hand poking at the quill.<br/>
"I'll pass your words on to my Master myself." The man said calmly as he pushed off the desk heading to the door and paused looking to the secret entrance Atlas used in thought. "Word of advice, have runes installed throughout your passageways for defense. And use different kinds, an illusion spell for example may not work on someone highly trained in it for example." The man said calmly watching how Atlas's eyebrows raised slightly taking in all the information.<br/>
"I appreciate the advice." Atlas said softly bowing his head slightly in thought before the man left closing the door behind him. Atlas paused for a moment before grabbing his journal as he began to write quickly and then moved to his bookcase his eyes scanning over them in thought for anything that had what he was looking for in it. He paused now and then to write down a few more thoughts before a knock on his door pulled his attention back to the moment, he had been so absorbed in thought he didn't hear the sound of shoes echo down the stone hall to his chamber. He lowered his journal dropping it on the bed as he reached under his pillow pulling out a large dagger, the hilt and sheath carved into a wyvern, the head of the dragon on the pommel had an inlay ruby eye. Atlas slowly approached the door unsheathing the curved golden blade keeping it out of sight behind the door as he opened it a jar.<br/>
"Yes?" Atlas questioned evenly and paused as Angela blinked shyly up at him bowing slightly. Atlas rocked back on his heels slightly as he drew a slight breath before taking a few steps to the side opening the door wider so she could enter. Angela was now dressed in a form fitting silver gown with a slit up the right side leg to her knee. Her heels looked as if they were glass and laced up her ankles in thin silver cord. Her white hair pulled into a bun with her sparkling crown on her head. Angela bowed slightly after entering before her eyes swept around the room shyly.<br/>
"I'm sorry to bother." She began carefully looking back to Atlas searching for what she wanted to say next as her eyes slowly looked him over. "You... haven't gotten dressed yet." Angela breathed her cheeks having a slight pink to them.<br/>
"No I haven't, I had a few questions from guards and maids on different tasks for the evening." Atlas answered smoothly as he slowly sheathed the blade.<br/>
"Ah, The King's Blade?" Angela asked her eyes locked on it.<br/>
"Of course." Atlas said softly folding his hands behind his back, moving the blade out of sight.<br/>
"I don't think I've ever seen it in person, just the legends of it. The most ancient heirloom of this kingdom." Angela said warmly, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.<br/>
"What is the purpose of coming to my room exactly?" Atlas asked seriously as he crossed the room to his desk taking a seat as his gold eyes watched Angela carefully.<br/>
"I wanted to confirm that we already know each other." Angela answered, meeting his eyes as she slowly sat down in the chair opposite of Atlas.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Atlas questioned his head tilting ever so slightly as his face became hard to read. Angela shifted slightly her brows drawing together as she frowned.<br/>
"There can't be anyone else that looks like you do. You never told me your name... but I couldn't forget your face." She said softly, her hands folding tightly in her lap. Atlas calmly lit a match and lit a candle on his desk flicking his wrist after to put out the flame, his eyes sweeping back to her.<br/>
"If you say so." Atlas calmly sighed as he leaned back in his chair waiting for her to explain more. Angela paused her hands clenching together as she lowered her eyes.<br/>
"I don't understand why you never said you were a prince." Angela said evenly, staring down Atlas.<br/>
"Would it have changed anything? Or would I be dead right now and my head a trophy?" Atlas smoothly questioned his eyes narrowing slightly. "Never once did you ask about my past or station. But that didn't matter to you, what you wanted was a lover." Atlas said coldly. Angela flinched slightly as she glanced towards the door.<br/>
"My apologies... I suppose not. I'll leave you to get ready." Angela said softly standing and giving a bow to Atlas before leaving. Atlas sank forward in the chair as his hands trailed through his hair before pressing his face into his desk closing his eyes as his teeth gritted.<br/>
"My, was that something. Are you angry? Upset? What's going on with this reaction?" Ezra's voice smoothly spoke into Atlas's ear. Atlas jumped ever so slightly as his head raised to Ezra sitting on the desk right next to him smirking but the smile fell as his eyes trailed over Atlas's expression.<br/>
"It's nothing." Atlas breathed his face blank and his eyes distant before he slowly started to stand. "I should start to get ready." Atlas said quietly. Ezra grabbed him by the coat pulling him inches apart as their eyes met.<br/>
"No, it's not nothing. Talk to me." Ezra said seriously. Atlas searched Ezra's inky black eyes silently for a moment.<br/>
"The large group assassins that we have apparently hired are here already. You should have told me your plan after all. I found one waiting in here to talk to me. He also suggested runes be placed in the passages." Atlas said seriously watching Ezra nod slightly but not letting go of his grip on the coat.<br/>
"Anything else?" Ezra asked his head tilting ever so slightly.<br/>
"The leader apparently wants to meet with us now, what exactly did you say?" Atlas questioned calmly.<br/>
"Nothing you wouldn't have said yourself." Ezra said calmly, pulling Atlas even closer. A smirk formed on Ezra's lips when Atlas stumbled slightly supporting himself on the desk on either side of Ezra. "Continue?" Ezra said smoothly watching the way Atlas always tensed slightly when they got to close and would bite ever so softly at the inside of his lip.<br/>
"Angela decided to privately talk to me. Wanting to know about the past." Atlas breathed with a frown his eyes lowering off of Ezra's.<br/>
"Did she now..." Ezra said thoughtfully as his nose brushed against Atlas's. "I'm sure you handled that well." Ezra hummed thoughtfully.<br/>
"You were already here, weren't you?" Atlas questioned his brows drawing together.<br/>
"No. Though I wouldn't have minded listening in on that." Ezra sighed as his grip on the coat loosened.<br/>
"At first I figured I'd just not acknowledge any of it but then she flat out said she thought I was a prince at the time." Atlas whispered, closing his eyes as he drew a deep breath.<br/>
"What a neat little bow she tied on that for you." Ezra said smoothly as his hands slowly slid down the front of Atlas's coat before letting go. Atlas's eyes opened as Ezra let go straightening up looking down at him for a moment in thought before walking to the wardrobe.<br/>
"You always interest me with the questions you don't ask." Ezra said calmly as he watched Atlas look over different clothes he could wear.<br/>
"Can you read my mind?" Atlas questioned calmly as he tossed a pair of nice black pants on the bed.<br/>
"No, not yours." Ezra hummed with a slight smirk. "Really unfair, you shouldn't know spells to protect you from that." Ezra chuckled.<br/>
"I definitely do not know of any." Atlas said softly, looking at Ezra over his shoulder. "So you can know what anyone else is thinking?" Atlas questioned, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
"Perhaps." Ezra said smoothly sliding off the desk smirking as he wandered towards Atlas.<br/>
"So you suddenly showed up because you read Angela's thoughts or wanted to talk with me?" Atlas said smoothly tossing a shirt onto the bed as his attention went back to the wardrobe. Ezra paused slightly in step before chuckling darkly.<br/>
"I'll keep you guessing." Ezra said as he stood next to Atlas brushing his hands away and selected a black and gold half cloak meant to rest around the shoulders and end at the waist. The gold of the cloak dragons of the same design of the dagger.<br/>
"You will look like the king you are tonight." Ezra said evenly, placing it on the bed and put back the pants Atlas had picked out grabbing the matching black pants to the cloak that had a gold strip down the outer seam line of the pants and four gold buttons on the high waist to close them. "Put them on as I get the crown and shoes ready." Ezra ordered and Atlas sighed doing as he was told. He slipped on the soft black long sleeved shirt with an open v collar and tucked it into the pants buttoning them carefully. Atlas slipped the cloak over his shoulders clasping the long metal chain from one shoulder to the other. Ezar dropped a pair of black boots with gold pointed plate armor on the toes and shin part of the boots and Atlas silently pulled them on and lifted his head as Ezra stood in front of him. As their eyes met Ezra placed a crown on Atlas's head. As Atlas stood Ezra pulled him to stand in front of the mirror.<br/>
"Now you look more like a king that fits the person you are." Ezra said calmly. Atlas studied the crown of purple crystals that gave off a soft glow to them and black smoke ever so softly wisped off of them. Black metal twisted around the crystals like branches with leaves dusted faintly in gold.<br/>
"Where did you get this crown?" Atlas breathed leaning in a bit closer to look at it even better.<br/>
"I take it you like it then?" Ezra asked, smoothly watching Atlas closely.<br/>
"Perhaps." Atlas said turning to Ezra with a smirk.<br/>
"You're just missing one thing." Ezra hummed as he lifted the King's Blade and took thick red rope and tied opposite ends of the sheath and then tied it to Atlas's pants at his left hip. Atlas looked down at the dagger and then lifted his gaze to meet Ezra's.<br/>
"Such a shame you're not joining tonight, having your eyes and wisdom at hand is useful." Atlas sighed looking to his door with a frown. "By now I'm sure more have arrived, my absence will be talked poorly of." Atlas said darkly heading towards the door.<br/>
"Try to not stress, I have your back." Ezra said calmly as he sat down at Atlas's desk watching him with a thoughtful expression as Atlas left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiss of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas headed down the hallways and out into the throne room. Angela was sitting with Salenger at the windowsill Atlas had motioned to when they first arrived. Sitting with her was Queen Grace, from Lunanero Kingdom dressed in a flowing gown of blues and silvers. The design of the silver looked as if the soft foam of water was running over the gown in multiple ripples till it crusted the helm of the dress in glittering clumps of gems. On her head was a thin silver crown shaped to a v across her forehead, one singular blue crystal in the middle shaped like a teardrop hung against her forehead. King Leon, her husband stood next to her looking uninterested in whatever conversation that was going on. He was dressed in crisp dark navy pants and a flowy white shirt. An open overcoat mirrored that of the Queen's dress that Leon had draped around his shoulders. on his head was a crown that matched exactly to Grace's as well. Atlas frowned slightly for a moment in thought before he made his way over to them smiling warmly. <br/>"Welcome, I hope your travels went well." Atlas said smoothly as Grace and Leon's eyes fell on Atlas. He wasn't surprised by their judgmental looks that slowly drifted over him. Even though Lunanero Kingdom held the most knowledge collected across the land they were extremely strict on bloodlines and keeping their people purely with water magic lineage. If you valued your life and loved the kingdom you would never dream of being with anyone with birth from other kingdoms. <br/>"What a unique color of eyes you have." Grace said as her deep blue eyes locked on Atlas's. <br/>"Is it? I never had much thought on the matter." Atlas said calmly with a slight shrug as he folded his hands behind his back. <br/>"The travel went well. Thank you for asking. I'm King Leon and this is my Queen, Grace." Leon said firmly as he bowed his head slightly. <br/>"King Atlas, pleasure to make formal acquaintance." Atlas said calmly as his eyes flicked to Angela who was thoughtfully watching his every move. <br/>"Have you already met with Angela?" Queen Grace asked with a slight head tilt as her eyes narrowed slightly on Atlas. <br/>"Yes, she was the first to arrive today. We shared a few words." Atlas said evenly meeting Grace's gaze feeling there was a reason behind the look she was casting at him. <br/>"Such a shame King Vincent couldn't come today. How is he doing Angela?" Grace said calmly as she turned to Angela who paused slowly folding her hands together as she shifted slightly. <br/>"My King is still recovering from an illness. It is too soon to tell when he will begin to recover." Angela said softly, her head lowering as she kept her gaze down cast. Atlas paused ever so slightly in thought. The death of Vincent had never been announced but he thought perhaps news had been given more subtly. "Congratulations on your son being born." Grace said smiling as she took Angela's hands in hers. Angela smiled shyly as she raised her head unable to look over to Atlas. <br/>"I had almost given up that Vincent and I would never have an heir but thankfully my prayers have been met." She said softly as Atlas watched her extremely closely. Not once did he pick up on a lie. <br/>"What name did you give the prince?" Atlas asked calmly as all eyes fell back on him.<br/>"Quil." Angela said softly her eyes lowered as soon as they met Atlas's. <br/>"Speaking of which, Atlas when will you marry and have children?" Grace questioned evenly. <br/>"When I choose to." Atlas said smoothly forcing the polite smile to stay on his face. <br/>"Aren't you worried what will happen to your kingdom if something were to happen to you?" Grace asked, her brows raising as she stared him down. <br/>"I think I have quite a long time till I'd have to worry about such a thing." Atlas responded more firmly, the subject matter something he very much hated. <br/>"Not even you will know when your death will come. It's rather childish isn't it to think this way?" Grace continued smiling ever so slightly as she watched Atlas's eyes narrow even though he forced a pleasant smile. Atlas let out a soft sigh as his gold eyes swept off of her and towards the main entrance of the room as two guards entered, guiding in two new guests. Atlas was thankful there were decent illustrations of rulers and important individuals he had studied as soon as his eyes fell on them. To the right stood King Solous Mundo of Jordalma Kingdom. Dressed in a deep evergreen colored wool sweater. Across his shoulders was a clock folded back with embroidery done that looked like a forest in the deep darkness of night.  For pants he wore black pants, freshly pressed with a short sword hung at the belt, the sheath decorated with engraved vines and flowers. His crown was a cluster of what looked like raw crystals all formed together of various kinds. to his left was the leader of the Jordolma Tribe, Willow Jordseele, dressed in flowing fabrics of many different kinds and colors and loose pants tied at the ankles. His shirt was cotton crossed across his chest and tied in a few places along his side. Around his shoulders was thick black fur of an animal for warmth. The Tribe and Kingdom were closely interlocked together. Where the tribe resided in the land was the old ruins of where the kingdom had once stood. King Solous oversaw the new kingdom, their ways more defensive and the kingdom became known for staying completely neutral in decisions regarding other kingdoms. If for whatever reason they would be attacked that is where the Tribe came in. Able to craft earthen golems and intense and wild magic that could cause massive trees and plants to grow or the ground to follow their will and open up. They also had the unique ability to summon the souls of their ancestors though none have lived to explain what all the capabilities were. Atlas knew that the Jordolma Tribe would be his greatest treat in a war at the moment. <br/>"Please excuse me." Atlas said calmly bowing slightly to Grace, Leon, and Angela before crossing the room to greet his new guests. <br/>"Welcome. You may take a seat at the table if you wish or join in the conversation going on over there." Atlas said calmly as he motioned to where he just walked from.<br/>"I think we will go with sitting at the table. I assume you placed tags where we are all supposed to be seated?" Solous asked, his voice soft and tired sounding. <br/>"Yes of course." Atlas said politely as he walked with them over to the table to find the seats. Atlas took careful note that Willow stayed silent simply watching everything around them. "Diner will be served once everyone has arrived, till then if you wish to have a drink call over any staff and they will provide it." Atlas said calmly as he smiled, meeting Solous's gaze. <br/>"Will do, thank you for the hospitality." Solous said softly and Willow bowed his head slightly in agreement. Atlas nodded in understanding and turned his eyes drifting over to Leon, Grace, and Angela finding himself not too keen on walking back over there to talk and was slightly relieved as Salenger made his way across the room nodding to Atlas wanting a word. Once Salenger reached him Atlas felt a bit unsure why his gaze was so serious. <br/>"May I have a word?" Salenger asked carefully, locking eyes with Atlas. <br/>"Is it urgent? Or could we speak more privately later this evening?" Atlas asked calmly, his expression growing serious as well. Salenger paused as he began to collect himself and let out a slight cough to clear his throat, turning his head away slightly. <br/>"If you're worried about stepping out of the room then it can wait." Salenger carefully sighed. <br/>"Then why come all the way over to bother King Atlas?" A voice smoothly said from over Atlas's shoulder causing him to tense slightly alarmed, before he placed it as Ezra's turning to look at him. Ezra smirked slightly as Atlas's and Salenger's stunned gazes fell on him. Atlas couldn't help but gaze at Ezra's eyes taken aback at a natural appearance. The irises of his eyes a stormy sea green color. He was dressed in formal clothes Atlas had never seen him in. A silk black shirt with a collar left open a few buttons that tucked into a high waisted black pant in the same style as Atlas's but dark purple stripe down the side of the legs. He wore nothing else for warmth or to show any status but Atlas wasn't sure what he would have expected, this was the first time he even saw skin on Ezra's smooth chest exposed. <br/>"Who is this man Atlas?" Salenger asked confused, as Ezra stepped forward between Atlas and Salenger slightly. <br/>"My name is Ezra, Salenger if you don't mind staying by your Queen for now?" Ezra asked with a smile as Salenger blinked at him a few times, taken aback. <br/>"Ezra is my advisor." Atlas said calmly, pulling his gaze off of Ezra and to Salenger. "He had matters to attend to or I would have introduced him sooner." Atlas breathed and Salenger bowed slightly taking his leave. <br/>"I thought you didn't like to be seen." Atlas sighed, eyeing Ezra closely who shifted to stand at Atlas's side. <br/>"I have my reasons." Ezra hummed as his eyes slowly trailed over the room and now everyone seemed to take in his sudden arrival. Atlas paused as he noticed Grace staring down Ezra frowning as she whispered something to Angela. <br/>"Seems like it will be quite the night." Ezra chuckled darkly as he motioned for one of the staff to bring him 2 glasses of wine and placed one in Atlas's hand before wandering towards Queen Grace. Atlas reluctantly followed feeling a bit uneasy. <br/>"Queen Grace, it has come to my attention that you have a gift for asking interesting questions." Ezra said smoothly as he took a sip of his wine watching her look at him confused and study him trying to figure him out. <br/>"Whatever do you mean by that?" She questioned coldly as she shifted a bit towards Ezra giving him her full attention. <br/>"Well in regards to who Atlas wants to fuck and have kids with. Wouldn't that be something you should only concern your own children with or do you have someone in mind you're trying to gain some favor with?" Ezra teased getting a slight hum from Atlas once he heard what Ezra said. <br/>"I don't understand, you weren't even present. I didn't take Lord Atlas to be one to gossip." Grace said with a chuckle. Ezra paused as his face grew serious.<br/>"Why did you choose to use Lord? Lord is used when addressing a high noble. Is there a reason you're addressing King Atlas in such a disrespectful way?" Ezra questioned his light tone suddenly shifting to serious as everyone fell silent. <br/>"Did I? Honestly a mistake, my apologies." Grace said with a slight chuckle as her eyes locked with Ezra's.<br/>"What is your position that you are able to attend tonight?" Grace asked smirking, her eyes held a more dangerous expression. Ezra took a drink of his wine with an intrigued expression for a moment. <br/>"Wouldn't you love to know." Ezra chuckled as he looked to Atlas who stood there with a hard to read expression, as his eyes lowered off to the side in thought. Atlas knew there had to have been a good reason for Ezra to single out Queen Grace. <br/>"I am curious, what sort of magic do you possess?" A voice spoke up from the table. It was low and gentle as Willow slowly stood approaching the group as Solous remained seated looking uninterested in whatever was going on. <br/>"The same as Atlas, we are both from this land." Ezra hummed thoughtfully as his eyes trailed over Willow. <br/>"I've never seen someone just appear such as you did earlier." Willow said evenly watching Ezra closely as a dark smile slowly stretched across Ezra's face.<br/>"Have you forgotten that people have shadows. If I wish to be at Atlas's side, it would take me all but a moment to accomplish." Ezra smoothly replied, bowing his head slightly. "Though you give me too much praise to think it could be something more." Ezra breathed as Willow reached out his hand in greeting. <br/>"Willow Jordseele, Leader of the Jordolma Tribe." Willow said evenly as Ezra stepped close accepting the handshake. <br/>"Ezra Elder, King Atlas's advisor." Ezra said calmly as there was a moment neither one of them let go or looked away from the locked gazes. <br/>"Been many moons since I've heard that last name." Willow breathed and Ezra smirked. <br/>"Seems my ancestors left an impression, shame I'm all that is left now." Ezra sighed looking disappointed but Atlas wasn't entirely sure it was an honest display of emotion. Willow slowly dropped his hand from Ezra's nodding slightly in thought before his eyes moved to Atlas, his gaze serious as he studied Atlas. Willow looked as if he wanted to ask Atlas a question before deciding against it bowing slightly before taking his leave back to the table.<br/>"How odd of an interaction. I'm not familiar with the name, what's your ancestors known for that Jordolma would know of it?" Queen Grace spoke up breaking the silence. Ezra turned his gaze back to Grace as he smiled slightly. <br/>"If such a wise woman as yourself doesn't know then what a shame. I'm not in the mood to discuss the dead tonight though. Another time perhaps." Ezra chuckled as he got a cold glare from Grace that he refused an answer. Atlas had to admit to himself that he was curious about Ezra but he felt questioning what sort of magic Ezra was capable of required a much more personal connection and proper timing. Suddenly two guards walked in with a tall and muscular man. He was dressed in dark wine red pants with golden armored boots and his shirt was dark grey with golden bracers on his forearms, the design of dragon skulls hammered into them. Around his shoulders he had a long dusty grey furred cloak that trailed behind him. His skin was a deep tan with freckles dusting lightly over his exposed skin. His eyes were a bold red that seemed to compliment his stern expression. On his head was a crown that burned in a circle of fire. King Arlo Vurrstea of Lumestrela Kingdom had finally arrived.<br/>"Next time the rotation falls here in the cold season, I'll refuse to attend!" Arlo harshly growled out as he walked towards the table after scowling at Grace and Leon. "I was hoping the two of you would lose your way. Now that I've arrived, King Atlas no need to wait. Let's get this meeting over with." Arlo breathed as his teeth gritted, finding his chair and sitting down with a deep sigh. Atlas looked over the King with interest as he motioned for everyone to take their assigned seat. He wasn't surprised in the slightest for Arlo's complaining, after all his Kingdom had the hottest climate of them all. Along with volcanos that lay dormant causing hot springs to be quite popular in the kingdom along with forging due to heightened underground temperatures. Though other than having fire magic the Kingdom took great pride in strength and war. Atlas was thankful that Arlo's enemy had always been Lunanero Kingdom since the kingdom had been formed by their ancestors. The irony that fire and water never in alliance could be quite useful Atlas thought to himself as he took his seat at the head of the table and Ezra at his side. Atlas had made sure that they all sat next to know allies to prevent any possible fighting from breaking out. His kingdom had always been looked down on and overlooked allowing Atlas to be something of a mystery to the other rulers as well as his stance and his kingdom's view on things. <br/>"As King Arlo announced, now that we are all gathered we may now dine and discuss the matters that you all find important." Atlas said calmly as all eyes rested on him.<br/>"King Atlas do you think it's necessary that all the Kingdoms meet in peace like this to be able to work out agreements to prevent wars?" Angela spoke up as she studied Atlas's expression and his slight tired tone he had used. Atlas frowned ever so slightly in thought. <br/>"If I wished to establish trade with another kingdom I would rather communicate through letters first and if need a quiet discussion. Wars will happen regardless if there is a reason for conflict that arises." Atlas said evenly not interested in reading the room to see the thoughts the other rulers had on his opinion as he took a drink of his wine. <br/>"What an interesting stance for a kingdom with nothing to have. Who would take a king seriously if never met and accept trade when you have nothing to offer." Grace spoke up smiling as she watched Atlas slowly lower his glass as his eyes raised to meet her's, his full expression changing as the room seemed to darken ever so slightly. <br/>"A kingdom that has nothing?" Atlas echoed as his golden eyes glared her down. You assume I need the other kingdoms to be successful? How wrong you are for someone who is supposed to know many things." Atlas said smoothly, his voice silky yet the threatening tone still there. Arlo smiled slightly as he took a large drink of the wine. <br/>"How disrespectful you are Grace, you want a war with King Atlas?" Arlo asked, grinning as she looked at him annoyed. <br/>"Why would you support him just because you think I've spoken offensively? Are you that thirsty for bloodshed?" Grace snapped. <br/>"Never know." Arlo said thoughtfully as he looked over to Solous. "What are your thoughts King Mundo?" Arlo asked intrigued as Solous was thoughtfully swirling the wine in his glass. <br/>"Usually I'll not make a direct comment for in favor of one Kingdom of another..." Solous response trailing off for a moment as Willow shifted slightly with a frown looking to his King. "But I agree with King Atlas. I find these meetings tiresome and a distraction from other important things. I favor the old ways." Solous said softly before taking a sip of the wine. Angela sat there looking a bit distressed as she lowered her eyes as the plates of food were placed before them. A thick soup and fresh breads with small bowl of cheese and vegetables to dip the bread into. <br/>"Looks delicious for the harsh weather outside." Salenger said calmly, trying to redirect the mood of the room. <br/>"Are you taking any percussion to prevent a large amount of deaths and illness from the cold season?" Angela asked, staring down Atlas and Ezra placed his hand on Atlas's shoulder to hold his response. Atlas looked at him calmly as Ezra raised his eyes looking slightly troubled for a moment before looking at Grace and grabbed Atlas's half finished glass of wine and switched it with his own. <br/>"Now is this troublesome." Ezra sighed holding Atlas's wine as he raised it to his lips taking a small sip his eyes locked on Grace's the whole time. <br/>"What is the matter?" Atlas questioned evenly as his expression darkened never seeing Ezra behave so defensively. Carefully Ezra leaned in so he could whisper into Atlas's ear.<br/>"You need to excuse yourself at once, I'll be with you shortly." Ezra breathed and Atlas frowned for a moment before he nodded. As he stood Atlas felt as if the room was spinning and steady himself on the table. <br/>"Please excuse me." Atlas said evenly his gaze cold and distant as he turned away, all his focus on walking normal out of the room and down the halls that lead to his chambers. Once out of sight Atlas stumbled against the wall, relying on it to hold him up as he forced himself on as he began to cough violently as an alarming amount of blood ran out of his mouth. He fumbled with the chain between the breathtaking coughs till the cloak dropped to the floor. Atlas pulled at his shirt as his body felt burning hot and sweat ran down his forehead as he managed to get it off. As his chamber doors came into his blurred vision Atlas pitched forward onto his knees as he threw up blood onto the floor, gasping as he began to have difficulty breathing as he dragged himself the rest of the way into his chambers. Atlas weakly pushed the door shut with his leg as he continued to crawl till he made it up onto the bed laying on his side as his hands weakly grabbed at his throat as he suddenly wouldn't breathe the edges of his vision slowly growing dark. <br/>Atlas could barely process a distant voice calling out his name over the sound of him choking on blood. The last thing he could recall was everything going dark and a strange but comforting cold that blanketed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elder's Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas weakly opened his eyes, confusion clouding his hazy mind as he could taste iron faintly on his tongue.<br/>
"Don't move just yet." Ezra said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Atlas looking down at him concerned.<br/>
"Did anyone-" Atlas struggled to talk, his voice rough and winded.<br/>
"No, no one saw. I made sure." Ezra said seriously as his eyes studied Atlas.<br/>
"Thank-" Atlas breathed as he found himself unable to finish speaking, his throat in too much pain.<br/>
"You've only been under for about 2 incense sticks to burn through." Ezra said softly.<br/>
Atlas nodded ever so slightly as he slowly moved onto his back and reached out taking Ezra's hand and pulling it up to his head.<br/>
'It had to do with Grace? I saw the way you looked at her. You read her thoughts. What was her reason?' Atlas thought as he focused all his attention on Ezra who stared at Atlas shocked.<br/>
"You're not going to like it." Ezra sighed darkly. "She has seen you in passing before, at the Valoaura castle. And thinks you're Angela's lover. She wanted you dead because of her own opinion on what is moral. Of course to her Angela is just misguided." Ezra said seriously. Atlas paused hoping Ezra wouldn't be able to read the small surge of fearful and paranoid thoughts that crossed his mind for a few moments.<br/>
'If she is killed, would it automatically fall on us?' Atlas thought gazing back into Ezra's eyes.<br/>
"Not if it's done right." Ezra said seriously and Atlas nodded slightly.<br/>
'Then I will make sure to do it right.' Atlas thought his tone in his head expressing his real aggressive tone and hate he felt towards the Queen he was unable to express externally. Ezra smiled slightly as he nodded.<br/>
"I'd expect no less." He said as he shifted to face Atlas more.<br/>
"Give me permission to heal you, but it would be much different then anything you're used to." Ezra whispered as Atlas eyed him and shrugged ever so slightly as he gently let go of Ezra's hand wondering if he knew how much he deeply trusted him.<br/>
Ezra slowly leaned down till his face was inches from Atlas as his gaze lowered to his lips. As Ezra softly exhaled against Atlas's lips a faint feeling of something powerful and ancient drifted into Atlas's lungs from Ezra's breath, that it was as if tasting a forbidden knowledge. Atlas knew his cheeks were red as Ezra closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply and passionately. For just doing healing it felt more than that as Atlas felt as if his energy was flooding back into him. He tightly pulled Ezra close as he began to return the kiss till he was able move and his body no longer filled with pain. Ezra slowly broke the kiss blinking down at Atlas, gently wiping away the silva between their mouths.<br/>
"How do you feel?" Ezra breathed as he sat up a bit more, looking Atlas over curiously.<br/>
"I feel... oddly enough, the best I ever have my whole life." Atlas breathed, smiling as his voice sounded normal. "When you want to share on your own time, I'd like to know how you did that. I owe you my life Ezra." Atlas said softly as he looked away and closed slowly in thought.<br/>
"Giving someone your life holds too much weight. I can't accept yours at least." Ezra said smoothly leaning down to whisper in Atlas's ear. "I'm pleased to hear your first question you want an answer to that you normally don't ask for." Ezra breathed, lifting his head to meet Atlas's eyes as they slowly opened.<br/>
"Would you actually be willing to answer the questions I have?" Atlas asked, troubled slightly.<br/>
"I will as long as I know it's the right time to." Ezra said carefully, his face serious for a moment. "Shall we talk a walk around the castle?" Ezra asked as he raised his eyebrows. "After you change of course." Ezra hummed looking over Atlas's chest and pants covered in blood. Atlas slowly sat up as he looked down at the blood on him.<br/>
"I should be dead right now." Atlas breathed, still feeling a bit shocked. "Are they all angry with my departure? I should start planning ways to smooth things out." Atlas mumbled more to himself than Ezra.<br/>
"They believe you left because they crossed a line. If anything you have raised interests and made them a bit fearful, after all they don't know what all you're capable of." Ezra said smoothly as he helped Atlas up walking him to a small bowl of water. Atlas watched Ezra dunk a cloth into the water and began to wipe the blood off of his face and neck.<br/>
"I can do this, you don't need to be." Atlas said softly as his eyes slowly trailed over Ezra's face taking in all the details. Ezra had sharp cheekbones much like Atlas's but his under eyes shadowed as if he never slept. His lips were so pale Atlas wasn't sure if he could even compare them to the softest pale pink rose petals he had seen. Atlas took the most time looking at Ezra's stormy green and blue eyes. It was almost a dark bronze but the way the light shimmered off the color drawing out flecks of bold navy blue and green that made Atlas want to gaze even closer. Atlas found himself admiring Ezra's thick long lashes that bush his cheeks with every blink and the way his dark brows drew together in concentration.<br/>
"Why would I stop when you're admiring me so closely?" Ezra teased slightly with a smirk, snapping Atlas's attention back to him. Atlas sighed looking away as he hoped his face remained calm and expressionless.<br/>
"If you say so." Atlas sighed as Ezra continued to dunk the cloth and squeeze out the blood and water before wiping away more now at Atlas's torso.<br/>
"You stay in good shape. That's important so you can defend yourself." Ezra said calmly as Atlas followed Ezra's eyes down to his toned torso.<br/>
"It's not like I actually try to, with weapon training and all the walking I do, not hard to count it as working out." Atlas chuckled softly. Ezra smiled slightly as he finished, his head raised to look up into Atlas's eyes.<br/>
"I shall wait in the hall for you to change." Ezra hummed thoughtfully as he folded his hands behind his back, leisurely wandering out of the room. Atlas stood there for a moment a bit unsure what to think of Ezra's behavior before sighing softly as he pulled on a clean pair of black pants and boots before searching through his wardrobe unsure what sort of shirt would be best. Atlas finally pulled on a flowy black shirt that when pulled the two strings on the wrist bunched the shirt up to the elbows and tied it in place. Atlas lifted the crown Ezra had given him and slowly placed it on his head smiling as his shoulders straightened and he stood tall glancing at his reflection for a moment. His breath caught as he saw a King gazing coldly back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Atlas entered the hall, relieved to see all the blood had been cleaned away and Ezra leaning against the wall waiting. His eyes trailing over Atlas as he stepped out of the room and pushed off the wall with a smirk.<br/>
"So you really do approve of the crown?" Ezra asked playfully as he came to Atlas's side as they began to walk down the hallway.<br/>
"It definitely surpassed my expectations." Atlas said calmly as he folded his hands behind his back as he walked. Ezra let out a thoughtful hum as they turned down the hall that curved around the inner gardens of the castle and Atlas paused as two guards stood near the glass doors with their coats.<br/>
"Thought we could get some fresh air?" Ezra asked smoothly as he slipped on the coat he had claimed as his from Atlas's wardrobe. Atlas chuckled as he took his coat and pulled it on and after buttoning it up filled up the collar before they headed out into the snow filled garden. Ice hung delicately along leaves and branches of the trees and glittered softly from the pale light filtering through the grey overcast sky. Ezra guided Atlas over to a small sitting area arranged in a circle, once an area surrounded by flowers when the weather was warm. The benches had been cleared and dried ahead of time for them and Atlas calmly brushed off a few freshly fallen snowflakes before sitting down next to Ezra.<br/>
"So do you have something in mind other than us looking a bit out of place sitting outside in the middle of winter?" Atlas questioned looking to Ezra with interest.<br/>
"I got the impression that there was something you wanted to tell me when you gave me access to your thoughts for that short amount of time. But it was drowned out by the intense experience you had just gone through. Is there anything you can remember back to the meeting?" Ezra asked, his face becoming serious. Atlas paused as his brows drew together as he closed his eyes focusing on thinking back to the meeting. Ezra waited his eyes studying Atlas as he shifted a bit closer when Atlas's brows drew together more and pressed two fingers to Atlas's temple closing his eyes. Atlas jolted slightly by the touch but slowly began to relax as Ezra's presence seemed to engulf him. His mind's memory's sudden pulling into darkness and Atlas found himself suddenly walking towards Queen Grace, King Leon, Queen Angela and Salenger all sitting by the window. Atlas could hear his words as if everything was in third person as his body moved on its own and it took him a moment to understand he was quite literally reliving his memories. </p><p>"Such a shame King Vincent couldn't come today. How is he doing Angela?" Grace said calmly as she turned to Angela who paused slowly folding her hands together as she shifted slightly. </p><p>"My King is recovering, still from an illness. It is too soon to tell when he will begin to recover." Angela said softly, her head lowering as she kept her gaze down cast. </p><p>Atlas frowned as he stood there rewatching. Multiple things about what was said left an empty feeling deep inside and Atlas couldn't put a finger on what the overwhelming emotion that he was feeling. As suddenly flashes of him swinging the sword of shadows cut into the memory. Blood running down his body from cuts where Vincent had managed to land blows with his long silver sword. Atlas glared as he let out a warrior yell as he put every once of strength into his attacks pushing back the badly wounded Vincent until he saw the opening lunging forward and burying the blade into Vincent's chest. Atlas grinned as he twisted the blade watching as the life slipped away from Vincent's eyes as his mouth choked out the last breath.<br/>
"Focus." Ezra's voice suddenly echoed around Atlas as his memory suddenly snapped back to standing at the windows talking to the group.</p><p>"Congratulations on your son being born." Grace said smiling as she took Angela's hands in hers. Angela smiled shyly as she raised her head unable to look over to Atlas.<br/>
"I had almost given up that Vincent and I would never have an heir but thankfully my prayers have been met."<br/>
Not once did Angela turn to look to Atlas, her whole body tense and now that he was able to get a better look her eyes held deep sorrow. </p><p>"What name did you give the prince?" Atlas heard himself asked as all eyes fell back on him.<br/>
"Quil." Angela said softly her eyes lowered as soon as they met Atlas's. And Atlas paused watching as he picked up on her hands clenching her dress and the slightly troubled expression that crossed her face. </p><p>"There has to be more. I killed Vincent, how does she claim he is alive? And now she has a child with him?" Atlas's voice echoed as the room flooded with darkness till there was nothing and Atlas's eyes flew open as his hands moved up to his head as overwhelming pain crashed over him. Ezra quickly placed his hand on Atlas's back in alarm.<br/>
"I'm sorry, it was only meant to go on for a short time. Your thoughts getting distracted make things a bit more...dangerous but the pain will ease." Ezra said calmly as he pat Atlas's back a few times. Atlas slowly lowered his hands from his face as they trembled drawing shaky breaths.<br/>
"Perhaps mention the possibility of downsides next time before-" Atlas sighed out and paused as his eyes moved past Ezra, his expression changing suddenly to guarded and blank. Ezra was about to respond when he saw the change in Atlas and paused looking over his shoulder to Angela making her way through the garden towards them. A white fur half coat tightly wrapped around her.<br/>
"I will look into it. For now do your best to avoid everything." Ezra said evenly turning to Atlas quickly before standing and walking away from them, disappearing from the garden all together. By the time Angela reached Atlas she blinked around confused that the man she saw with Atlas a few moments ago was suddenly gone.<br/>
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I wanted to know if everything is alright? You didn't look well when you left the meeting, and Ezra told us that since the majority agreed that the meetings were useless then there was no need to continue. We were dismissed to go to our chambers or if we wish to go somewhere ask one of the guards to guide us." Angela said softly as she kept her gaze lowered and nervously laced her fingers together and then apart a few times.<br/>
"Did he now." Atlas said calmly as he shifted to sit up straighter his eyes moving to Angela in a cold stare. "And you're under the impression I didn't know of this?" Atlas questioned watching her shrink back slightly.<br/>
"I suppose I did." Angela whispered as she bit at her lip in thought. Atlas stood as he looked down at her.<br/>
"It's cold, I'll be moving back inside the castle. Are you joining?" Atlas asked, his hand extending slightly. Angela shyly accepted the help to her feet and walked silently back into the castle with Atlas. Once inside Atlas sighed softly at the warmth of the castle, hoping after the guests leave they will keep it warm still.<br/>
"King Atlas." Angela said softly as she stopped walking and Atlas turned to her waiting for her to speak. "I apologize if I've offended you at all during my stay here." Angela said softly.<br/>
"You behaved as if our relationship to each other is that of a casual kind. But it is not. I am the King of this Kingdom and you Queen of your Kingdom. Do not forget I expect our relations to be formal." Atlas said evenly and Angela lowered her eyes even farther to the floor as she took a hesitant step towards him.<br/>
"I thought perhaps that when we were together... you actually loved me. Was I mistaken?" Angela breathed her face becoming red. Atlas frowned as he watched her closely, his face becoming incredibly serious.<br/>
"What do you mean by that?" Atlas asked his tone cold. Angela paused as her pale blue eyes slowly began to raise to meet Atlas's.<br/>
"When-" Angela trailed off as Atlas's eyes narrowed more as he closed the distance between them taking her chin in his hand.<br/>
"Let me make something clear to you. Whatever you think you remember is no longer something you should concern yourself with. The past is dead, leave it to rest. The more you bring it up or look back to it the more problems you will cause." Atlas asked evenly as he finally let go of her chin as he saw tears fill her eyes.<br/>
"N-no, that isn't my intention." She breathed.<br/>
"Simple warning my Queen. Perhaps you should be more concerned about keeping it a secret than I do. After all I was a prisoner and you, the Queen asked me to act as your lover to be able to have the possibility of freedom hanging over my head." Atlas sighed as he stared her down. "Many would agree if it took being able to return home to your life." Atlas said darkly. Angela stood there silently as she tried to wipe away tears falling down her cheeks as she nodded slightly.<br/>
"I understand." Angela breathed as she bowed slightly. "Please excuse me." She whispered before turning away walking down the hall and asking the guards to walk her back to her chambers. Atlas sighed deeply as his eyes moved about the room to make sure their conversation had remained private but he knew no matter what some maid or guard could have overheard. All he had to do was put faith in Ezra that he would take notice to the individuals before rumors could start. Atlas briskly walked down the hall on the way back to his chambers when he caught sight of Arlo motioning at him as his armored boots clicked down the hall as Atlas's guards rushed to keep up with the man's pace.<br/>
"Ah King Atlas!" Arlo called with a slight smile as Atlas turned to him walking to meet him halfway. "I appreciate that we are able to still stay the night. I was just about to retire to the chamber provided but I wish to have a word with you." Arlo said his tone became more calm and Atlas paused meeting his intense crimson eyes.<br/>
"Not a problem. I have a small library study just down the hall we can talk privately in." Atlas answered smoothly as Arlo nodded in agreement and Atlas guided them down the hall, pointing for the guards to stand across from the door to prevent them from listening before they entered. Atlas sighed as his eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark room as his hands swept over the desk for the flint to light the logs in the fireplace.<br/>
"My apologies, this room wasn't prepared ahead of time." Atlas sighed softly as suddenly a soft warm glow filled the dark room as Arlo held a large flame in his hand.<br/>
"Not an issue at all King Atlas. I've noticed you treat your... staff as you called them different than any king I've seen. You prefer to handle things yourself." Arlo said thoughtfully as he made his way to the fireplace and carefully lit the logs as the flame in his hand went out and the glow from the fire lit the small room.<br/>
"That is correct. I believe that there is respect earned by giving almost equal treatment from a ruler to the subjects." Atlas said softly sitting down at the old desk and Arlo took the seat across from it with an intrigued expression.<br/>
"And what's your thoughts on war?" Arlo questioned, his head tilting slightly.<br/>
"I believe it has its benefits as much as it's losses. I prefer the ideal of a quick war, with victory already insured." Atlas said calmly.<br/>
"And how do you ensure victory without paving the path in blood?" Arlo asked leaning forward in the chair.<br/>
"I don't. There will always be great loss of lives. But I tend to think there is more to war than killing. It's also a matter of how to handle each enemy for all have different strengths and weaknesses." Atlas said evenly. Arlo smiled as he slowly stroked his beard, braided in sections deep in thought for a moment.<br/>
"You're doing the hard work of putting back a kingdom devastated by previous rulers and kingdoms. I'm well aware of what the Valoaura Kingdom has done to this kingdom. So do all the other rulers. You have every right to want revenge. So do you King Atlas?" Arlo questioned, his face was serious yet calm. Atlas paused as his eyes met Arlo's in thought for a long moment weighing his words carefully.<br/>
"For now I put my focus on the repairs. Perhaps in the future when my kingdom is stronger to weather wars you will receive the answer you already know I have to this question." Atlas said smoothly and Arlo smirked slightly as he leaned back into the chair.<br/>
"Well said." Arlo sighed thoughtfully. "I understand why you would want to keep answers on such matters to yourself. I'm curious, what's your opinion on which Kingdom's you'd ask for alliance with. Would you be able to share your opinion?" Arlo asked as his hands folded under his chin.<br/>
"Depends what war would start first." Atlas said smoothly his golden eyes narrowed slightly as a slight smile played on his lips.<br/>
"Perhaps if you should ever decide to go to war with the Lunanero Kingdom you would find an ally here with me, King Arlo." Atlas said smoothly, his voice silky but held a subtle dangerous tone. Arlo hummed thoughtfully as his hand extended.<br/>
"I'd like to make a formal deal of being future allies, but you seem to have a plan in mind. I'd like to know who else you would find beneficial in this particular war as allies first." Arlo said evenly. Atlas paused as his eyebrows drew together for a moment and nodded slightly.<br/>
"Gaining the favor of lesser Kingdoms outside of the central ring to be allies that benefit our abilities. For example the ability to manipulate wind would be useful with fire to make it more dangerous." Atlas said calmly as he watched Arlo's brows raise. "Gathering the lesser kingdoms that fit the needs will be challenging but the Lunanero Kingdom will be more focused on going to the Valoaura Kingdom for alliance. They wouldn't think to go to the outer Kingdoms first." Atlas said folding his hands together.<br/>
"So you would take up the responsibility of forming these needed connections?" Arlo asked as his head tilted in interest.<br/>
"Yes, I'm quite skilled at forming good relations when needed." Atlas said smoothly and Arlo suddenly reached out his hand, his eyes locked on Atlas's.<br/>
"I have clearly underestimated your skills King Atlas. I'd be a fool not to ask for an alliance from you. Even if you pull the strings from the shadows while our enemies panic." Arlo said with a dark smile. Atlas leaned forward taking Arlo's hand in the handshake.<br/>
"Then it is in agreement." Atlas said calmly and Arlo nodded with a pleased expression.<br/>
"When the time comes, call on me and we will sign a formal agreement." Arlo said evenly as he stood and Atlas nodded slightly.<br/>
"Will do. Safe travels tomorrow back to your Kingdom." Atlas said calmly as he walked Arlo to the door.<br/>
"Thank you. This trip has not been a waste of my time like they normally are." Arlo said with a chuckle before heading off down the hall with the guards. Atlas sighed once Arlo had disappeared from sight and asked a maid close by to see to it that the fire was put out before heading down the halls to his chamber starting to feel exhausted from the day. </p><p>Atlas pushed open the door to find his fireplace softly crackling and lighting the room along with candelabras placed about around 5 feet in height. Ezra sat at Atlas's desk looking over papers and notes Atlas had been working on.<br/>
"Lock the door tight behind you." Ezra hummed as Atlas slowly did as asked.<br/>
"I'm not used to seeing the whole room look this well lit at night." Atlas said taken aback as he made his way over to Ezra.<br/>
"Before you get into the serious things that went on after we parted, do have some unpoisoned alcohol I've gathered as requested." Ezra said with a slight smirk as Atlas lifted the old looking bottle from the table. The glass was frosted with age and a dark liquid slowly slushed inside with Atlas's movement of picking it up. The cork had thick red string tied around it to keep it in place with wax poured over it and had run down the side of the bottle.<br/>
"This is safe to drink?" Atlas asked, a bit hesitant.<br/>
"You've trusted me completely up to this point. Just cause it looks funny doesn't mean you should start to doubt me." Ezra sighed looking to Atlas over his notes.<br/>
"I-i'm not." Atlas said seriously as he pulled the cork from the bottle and looked around for a glass, frowning when he couldn't find any.<br/>
"Drink from the bottle, it will be much better that way." Ezra said smoothly as his attention was now fully on Atlas. Slowly Atlas brought the lip of the bottle up to his nose taking a slight sniff to see if it smelled as concerning as it looked. To his surprise a rich yet sweet smell filled his nose and Atlas blinked once as if it was already going to get to his head. Atlas wished he hadn't glanced at Ezra before he lifted the lip of the bottle to his lips. Ezra's face twisted in an intrigued grin as he leaned forward in the seat with anticipation. Atlas felt the thick liquid slide over his tongue leaving a silky texture in his mouth and down his throat. He expected the usual burn and warmth with alcohol instead he felt strange and his face flushed. It took Atlas a moment to realize he hadn't removed the bottle from his lips or pulled it away as he craved more in a way that pulled at dread in the back of his mind that perhaps he would drown himself on this strange liquid and not even notice. Ezra was suddenly at his side gently lowering the bottle from Atlas's lips. Ezra's eyes were back to their normal black inky abyss he had grown used to that gazed at him.<br/>
"You had a lot more than I had expected. Does that mean this tastes extremely delicious to you?" Ezra purred intrigued as he leaned in licking a small run of the liquid that had trailed down from Atlas's bottom lip to his chin. Ezra's voice sounded as if it was a distant dream as Atlas's vision wavered slightly and he paused as he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He swayed as his head turned, time felt as if it was moving slowly.<br/>
"Is something the matter?" Ezra gently asked following Atlas's gaze to the left side of the room. Atlas slowly sighed unsure what it was he thought he saw as his eyes fell back on Ezra and his breath caught as his golden eyes slowly trailed over Ezra. His hands were black and faded into the pale skin of his forearms, Ezra's nails at a slight point and the fingernails black. As Atlas eyes raised to Ezra's face two horns that began on either side of his forehead curved along the back of his head in an s shape with golden chains with jewels dangling off them glittered in the fire light. Atlas stepped in closer, his thumb slowly trailed across Ezra's bottom lip looking over the double set of k-9 teeth before his eyes lifted to the top lip that was solid black.<br/>
"You're gorgeous." Atlas breathed and Ezra blinked at him for a moment taken aback before chuckling slightly.<br/>
"Perhaps I should have read over the label more closely." Ezra hummed as he placed his hand on Atlas's chest to check his heartbeat. Atlas carefully moved his hand out and touched the horn softly slowly trailing his finger along the rough surface. Ezra froze as Atlas slowly reached the front where the horn met his forehead and slowly began to trail his hand back along in following the ridges in the horns as they narrowed to the point.<br/>
"Do you always look like this and I just can't see?" Atlas slurred as Ezra guided him over to the bed to lay down.<br/>
"You're rather intoxicated. I'll do better to pick something less intense next time." Ezra sighed as he ran his fingers though Atlas's hair with a thoughtful expression. "To be honest I thought you would immediately pass out. I know you have a hard time resting, especially when your thoughts are in the past." Ezra whispered as he looked over to the bottle and smiled slightly. "But seeing you extremely drunk is also entertaining. Do compliment me some more." Ezra said smoothly with a chuckle. Atlas's golden eyes rested on Ezra half closed, his cheeks red with a blush and spread to his ears.<br/>
"I'd rather you give me a compliment." Atlas slurred with a slight smirk getting Ezra to raise his eyebrows.<br/>
"Alright. I find your charisma to be impressive, especially since it comes naturally." Ezra hummed with a smile. Atlas paused his mind struggling to keep up with thoughts and words as he found himself mesmerized by Ezra's appearance.<br/>
"Mouth." Atlas murmured out getting a confused expression from Ezra.<br/>
"Are you implying food or something wrong with mine or your mouth?" Ezra questioned his head tilting to one side unsure.<br/>
"Heal." Atlas breathed as his eyes lowered from Ezra's eye's to his lips.<br/>
"Hmmn. You've always striked me as someone that would be more interested in women. Have I really caught your eye, my king?" Ezra asked smoothly as he toyed with the string to one of Atlas's sleeves.<br/>
"I like both." Atlas sighed as his expression shifted to a bit more serious as his brows drew together in concern. Ezra paused as he looked fully at Atlas as he slowly ran his finger along Atlas's cheekbone.<br/>
"I suppose I wasn't entirely wrong then." Ezra chuckled as he leaned in closer.<br/>
"I'll give you this one, but you will owe me something later in return. Do you agree to this?" Ezra asked seriously as his thumb rested under Atlas's bottom lip. Atlas slowly nodded a few times knowing Ezra was waiting for some sort of answer.<br/>
"Yes." Atlas breathed as his eyes slowly closed as Ezra closed the space between them biting softly at Atlas's bottom lip before kissing him deeply. Atlas slowly trailed his hands up into Ezra's hair and along the horns as he slowly grabbed one pulling Ezra even closer, getting a soft gasp in response. Atlas's tongue gently played with Ezra's before softly sucking as Ezra slowly pulled it from Atlas's mouth only for their lips to press back together in another breathy kiss. Atlas shifted as he tipped Ezra to his side as his legs slowly tangled with his as he dragged his grip on Ezra's horn slowly down to the base gently caressing the back underside where Ezra's scalp ended and rough horn began finding it smooth to the touch in that spot. As Atlas's eyes opened slightly between the deep and messy kisses his heart fluttered slightly when he saw the intense blush across Ezra's face.<br/>
"These truly are real aren't they?" Atlas breathed against Ezra's lips as his dark inky eyes slowly opened.<br/>
"Perhaps." Ezra breathed before clearing his throat as his thoughts were able to refocus. "I said one kiss." Ezra said gently brushing Atlas's hand off of his horn.<br/>
"That was definitely more than one." Atlas slurred with a mischievous smirk. Ezra sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment in thought.<br/>
"You can be distracting. I can't believe I let you have so much influence over me." Ezra chuckled slightly as he poked the tip of Atlas's slightly upturned nose. "Time for the King to sleep or tomorrow won't be fun at all." Ezra hummed as he helped Atlas under the covers before all the flames went out in the room.<br/>
"Atlas, are the effects wearing off yet?" Ezra whispered after laying down next to him. Usually when Ezra was concerned about Atlas's safety he would share the bed with him and even though everything was still hard to understand and disorienting Atlas felt at ease with Ezra's presence.<br/>
"If it has... ever so slightly." Atlas breathed focusing hard on his words.<br/>
"At least you're able to understand what I'm saying fully." Ezra chuckled as he pat Atlas on the head gently. "Get some sleep. You can tell me in the morning the evening you had." Ezra whispered as Atlas nodded his eyes closing heavily as he fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>